Black Paradise
by zandore
Summary: Naruto, seorang Pemburu Siluman sekaligus satu-satunya yang tersisa dari klan Uzumaki, tiba-tiba menemui seorang gadis Hyuuga yang berusaha membunuhnya. Ditambah lagi, gadis itu mendaftar ke sekolah dan masuk ke kelas yang sama dengan Naruto. Kini, ia harus siaga setiap saat jika tidak mau gadis itu membunuhnya. / Warn : AU.
1. Chapter 1

Semilir angin yang berhembus malam itu begitu dingin hingga menusuk tulang. Nyanyian para jangkrik menjadi alunan melodi yang mengisi keheningan malam. Kanvas hitam yang terbentang luas di angkasa dihiasi oleh milyaran bintang-bintang yang bersinar redup bersama sang rembulan.

Di tengah semua keindahan itu, berdirilah seorang pemuda berhelai pirang di atas sebuah puncak pohon yang menjulang tinggi membelah sang langit. Sebuah tongkat panjang dengan dua bilah pedang di kedua ujungnya terlihat digenggamnya erat. Pemuda itu mengenakan jaket lengan panjang berwarna oranye dan sebuah celana jins berwarna hitam. Kedua manik safirnya memandang lurus ke hamparan hutan yang luas di depannya.

Di mata orang awam, tidak ada yang spesial dari pemandangan itu terkecuali pepohonan yang bergoyang-goyang karena tiupan angin yang kencang. Namun, di matanya, ada sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh orang awam karena mereka berasal dari dunia lain.

Siluman.

Siluman berbentuk seekor gajah raksasa. Ukurannya berkisar berpuluh-puluh kali lipat dari gajah biasa. Kedua matanya berwarna merah semerah darah. Gadingnya berwarna hitam, sedangkan tubuhnya berwarna coklat. Keempat kaki gajah itu berlumuran darah. Belalainya yang panjang ia ayunkan ke mana-mana sembari berteriak-teriak seolah-olah seperti sedang mengamuk.

Pemuda berhelai pirang itu menyalakan radio di telinganya. "Pusat, masuk! Ini Uzumaki Naruto di sektor F, seekor siluman berbentuk gajah raksasa sedang mengamuk."

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah jawaban dari seberang muncul. " _Ini pusat kepada Uzumaki Naruto! Habisi siluman itu dan ambil ektoplasmanya!_ "

"Baiklah," ujar pemuda yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu. Ia segera mematikan saluran radionya dan mengembalikan fokusnya kepada siluman itu sebelum melompat turun dari pohon itu dan berlari menghampiri siluman itu.

"Kau benar-benar merepotkan … " gumamnya sembari terus berlari dan memusatkan fokusnya kepada siluman itu, " … sungguh merepotkan."

Siluman itu kembali berteriak dan menyemprotkan angin dari belalainya yang menyebabkan pepohonan itu bergerak-gerak dan terlepas dari tanah. "Tetapi … "

Naruto melompat tinggi begitu ia sudah berada cukup dekat dengan siluman itu. " … kau terlihat lezat!"

Dengan itu, Naruto mengayunkan senjatanya secara vertikal dan berhasil menggores kulit siluman itu. Gajah itu berteriak kesakitan.

"Itu baru permulaan!" Naruto kembali melesat maju. Kali ini, ia mengayunkan senjatanya dengan lebih brutal. Gajah itu kembali berteriak kesakitan ketika Naruto menggores-gores tubuh bagian bawahnya. Darah terciprat di mana-mana dan gajah itu terjatuh.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Naruto sembari melirik ke belakang. Namun, gajah itu terlihat bisa berdiri lagi walau dengan gemetar. Naruto menajamkan pandangannya. "Kau keras kepala."

Gajah itu berbalik badan dan berusaha menyerang Naruto menggunakan belalainya dari kiri. Naruto berhasil menghindar dengan cara melompat, namun belalai itu berhasil mengenainya dari arah kanan, membuat Naruto terpelanting beberapa puluh meter ke arah yang berlawanan. Belum selesai sampai sana, gajah itu mengarahkan belalainya kepada Naruto dan meniupkan angin yang kencang. Naruto segera menancapkan senjatanya ke tanah dan berpegangan pada benda itu.

"Aku tentu tidak bisa meremehkanmu …," gumamnya. Tiupan itu begitu keras hingga Naruto harus mati-matian mempertahankan genggamannya. Pemuda itu menggerakan sebelah tangannya dan merogoh kantongnya untuk mengeluarkan beberapa bilah besi kecil yang ramping dan tajam.

"Rasakan ini!" Naruto melempar bilah-bilah besi itu ke depan. Ujung lancip dari bilah besi itu memotong tiupan angin kencang gajah itu dan berhasil menusuk belalainya. Gajah itu kembali berteriak kesakitan.

Melihat kesempatan, Naruto mencabut senjatanya dan menariknya ke dua arah, menyebabkan sebuah rantai yang panjang terlepas dari kedua sisi tongkatnya itu. Rantai itu menghubungkan kedua sisi tongkatnya, membuatnya bisa menggunakan dua ujung senjatanya secara terpisah. Pemuda itu melesat maju dan menggunakan salah satu ujung untuk memotong belalainya, membuat gajah itu kembali berteriak dan jatuh. Belum cukup sampai sana, Naruto menggunakan ujung lainnya untuk menusuk kepala gajah itu.

"Kau tamat."

Dan sinar mata gajah itu perlahan memadam diikuti oleh sebuah cahaya biru yang keluar dari tubuhnya.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Black Paradise © zandore**

 _ **Warning**_ _: AU, maybe a little bit OOC, miss typos_

 **Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil apapun dari fanfiksi ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

"50.000 _yen_?!"

"Iya," jawab Naruto, senyumannya yang lebar belum hilang dari wajahnya. "Hebat 'kan? Aku mendapatkan banyak uang dengan mudah!"

"Jangan bangga dulu," ujar seorang pemuda dengan helai berwarna _raven_ sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Mungkin saja kau hanya beruntung saat itu."

"Kau hanya iri, Sasuke! Kau iri karena aku bisa mengalahkan seekor siluman yang berharga tinggi tanpa bantuan!" bantah Naruto sembari menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Tidak," ucap Sasuke singkat. "Kalau mau, aku bisa mengalahkan siluman yang berharga 75.000 _yen_."

"Jangan sombong kau!" teriak Naruto sembari berusaha menghajar Sasuke, namun ditahan oleh gadis itu. "Lepaskan aku, Sakura!"

"Kalau mau berkelahi nanti saja saat di sekolah! Jangan mempermalukan kami, Naruto!" ujar Sakura.

"Ah, biar saja! Biar si sombong ini tahu rasa!"

"Jangan!"

Sementara kedua sahabatnya sedang ribut sendiri, Sasuke meneruskan langkahnya menyusuri trotoar sembari memperhatikan pepohonan di tepi jalan.

Banyak pohon yang daunnya sudah menguning. Dedaunan yang gugur segera luruh terbawa oleh semilir angin yang lembut. Beberapa orang yang lewat memakai jaket dan ada juga yang memakai syal.

Musim gugur telah tiba.

Sebuah daun yang jatuh menari-nari karena angin hingga jatuh di pundak Sasuke. Ia mengambil daun dari pohon mapel itu dan memandanginya seolah-olah daun itu memiliki jutaan arti. Ia membiarkan dirinya terhanyut dalam pikirannya sejenak, meresapi suasana musim gugur yang tenang.

Semilir angin kembali berhembus, dan Sasuke melepaskan daun itu, membiarkannya terbang bersama angin ke suatu tempat yang tak pernah diduga.

"Hoi, Sasuke!"

Merasa namanya terpanggil, ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Naruto sebagai sumber suara itu. "Ada apa?"

"Kau mau ikut berburu tidak malam ini? Bersama aku dan Sakura. Oh, dan katanya Shikamaru juga mau ikut!" ajak Naruto.

Sasuke kembali memandangi pohon mapel yang menggugurkan daunnya itu. "Kurasa merasakan musim gugur di malam hari boleh juga."

"Jadi?"

Sasuke kembali memandangi sahabatnya yang ribut itu. "Aku ikut."

"Yuhu! Ini akan seru!" teriak Naruto sembari berlari kecil menghampiri Sasuke diikuti dengan Sakura.

"Tapi buruannya harus 'lezat'," ujar Sasuke, tersenyum tipis penuh arti.

"Tenang saja! Kita punya Shikamaru, tidak usah khawatir!" jawab Naruto sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Sasuke hanya melihatnya sekilas kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kepada pohon mapel itu.

Naruto mengikuti arah yang dilihat Sasuke dan mendapati sebuah pohon mapel yang tumbuh di pinggir jalan. Setelah beberapa saat melihatnya, Naruto memanggil pemuda Uchiha itu. "Hoi, Sasuke! Ayo cepat jalan, kita bisa telat!"

Sasuke hanya meliriknya sekilas. Ia mendengus sebelum kembali berjalan santai di sepanjang trotoar.

Sebuah senyum kembali terukir di wajah Naruto. Pemuda itu segera berlari menyusul Sasuke diikuti oleh Sakura.

 **~o0o~**

Ketiga sahabat itu kini menyusuri koridor di lantai dua sekolah mereka. Mereka memperhatikan papan-papan kayu yang tergantung di atas pintu-pintu kelas dengan seksama. Begitu mereka menemukan sebuah papan kayu yang bertuliskan '11-4', mereka segera melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruangan itu. Naruto meletakkan tasnya di deretan bangku ketiga bersebelahan dengan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sakura meletakkan tasnya di depan bangku Naruto.

"Hoi, Naruto!"

Merasa namanya terpanggil, pemuda bersurai pirang itu menoleh kepada sumber suara dan mendapati seorang pemuda dengan rambut yang dikuncir belakang sebagai sumbernya. "Ada apa. Shikamaru?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Shikamaru itu berdiri dari bangkunya. "Ada apa? Bukankah sangat jelas? Kau merebut mangsaku kemarin."

Naruto mengedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali untuk sejenak sebelum menangkap maksud Shikamaru. "Ooh, maksudmu gajah jelek itu? Maaf saja, tapi siapa yang cepat dia dapat!"

Shikamaru menghela napas. "Padahal uangku tinggal sedikit untuk mentraktir Chouji kemarin. Ditambah lagi aku sudah melacak siluman itu dengan berbagai cara. Sungguh kerja keras yang sia-sia."

"Lihat?" Sasuke menepuk pundak Naruto. "Kau hanya beruntung. Jika Shikamaru datang lebih cepat, kau tidak akan bisa mendapat uang sebanyak itu."

"Diam kau!" teriak Naruto sembari mengepalkan tangannya di depan wajah Sasuke.

"Sudahlah," ujar Shikamaru. "Ngomong-ngomong, malam ini jadi, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja!" jawab Naruto penuh semangat.

Shikamaru hanya tersenyum tipis sebelum mengalihkan fokusnya kepada Sasuke yang sedang bersandar sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Kau ikut, Sasuke?"

"Ya," jawabnya singkat.

Shikamaru memandangi Sakura. "Kau juga ikut?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Malam ini jadwalku kosong, jadi aku bisa ikut."

Shikamaru mengangguk. "Baguslah kalau semuanya bisa ikut. Karena malam ini merupakan malam pesta."

"Malam pesta?" tanya Naruto.

Shikamaru mengangguk. Ia membuka risleting tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kertas yang sudah di-laminating dengan rapi dan menyerahkannya kepada Naruto. "Kita akan berburu siluman ini."

"Siluman kupu-kupu … ?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke dan Sakura berkumpul di dekat Naruto demi membaca data siluman itu.

"Ya," jawab Shikamaru, "siluman itu mungkin terlihat biasa di luar. Tetapi, sebenarnya siluman itu benar-benar merepotkan."

Sakura memandangi Shikamaru. "Merepotkan?"

Shikamaru mengangguk. "Dia bisa mengeluarkan telur-telur yang kemudian menetas menjadi pasukan ulat. Ulat-ulat itu lemah, tapi sangat banyak. Banyak Pemburu Siluman yang kesulitan dalam menangani siluman ini. Selain itu, dia juga bisa mengeluarkan gas beracun yang mematikan. Tetapi harganya benar-benar menggiurkan."

"100.000 _yen_ …," bisik Naruto, menelan ludahnya.

"Ya, dan kita bisa membagi hasilnya jadi empat untuk masing-masing. Setiap orang akan mendapatkan 25.000 _yen_ ," jelas Shikamaru.

"Kurasa itu bisa diterima," tanggap Sasuke. "Tetapi terlalu berisiko."

"Kita mungkin bisa menghadapi pasukan ulatnya bersama," ujar Sakura, "tapi, bagaimana dengan gas beracunnya?"

"Aku bisa mengurusnya," jawab Shikamaru. "Selain itu, karena kemampuan khusus siluman ini, kita butuh taktik."

"Taktik?"

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis sebelum membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga mereka.

 **~o0o~**

" _Onee-san_ mau kemana?" tanya seorang gadis cilik dengan surai hitam sebahu sembari menatap sang kakak yang sedang memakai jaketnya.

" _Onee-san_ mau cari uang dulu, agar Hanabi bisa terus sekolah," jawab sang kakak sembari tersenyum manis kepada adiknya itu. Ia membungkuk dan mengelus surainya.

Anak kecil yang dipanggil Hanabi itu memeluk kakaknya. " _Onee-san_ hati-hati, ya."

Gadis bersurai indigo sepunggung itu balas memeluknya. "Iya. _Onee-san_ akan hati-hati."

Dan dengan pelukan perpisahan itu menandakan kepergian gadis itu ke malam yang dingin.

 **~o0o~**

Menjadi seorang Pemburu Siluman bukanlah pekerjaan yang mudah namun menjanjikan.

Setiap malam bertarung dengan taruhan nyawa untuk membunuh siluman-siluman yang berbahaya, namun semua itu sepadan dengan upah yang mereka terima. Namun, sebagai seorang murid tahun kedua sekolah menengah atas yang juga bekerja sebagai Pemburu Siluman, hal itu cukup sulit bagi Naruto. Ia harus membagi waktu untuk kepentingan sekolah dan kepentingan finansialnya. Dan Ia bukanlah seorang pembagi waktu yang baik.

Seperti saat ini.

"Sial! Aku lupa belajar untuk ujian besok!" jerit Naruto frustrasi sembari menjambak surai kuningnya. Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya dan menghela napas.

"Kau seharusnya belajar tadi sore, Naruto!" nasehat Sakura sembari memukul kepala Naruto. Gadis itu memakai sebuah syal biru panjang yang diikatkan di lehernya dengan mantel coklat tua selutut. Sedangkan untuk bawahannya, Sakura memakai sepatu berwarna putih dan celana pensil berwarna coklat muda.

"A-aku lupa Sakura!"

"Merepotkan," gumam Shikamaru. Pemuda itu hanya mengenakan jaket hijau sederhana dan sebuah celana jins hitam seperti milik Sasuke dan Naruto. Sementara untuk alas kakinya dia hanya memakai sepatu hitam yang polos.

"Kau mau mengajariku besok di sekolah, Shikamaru? Mau, 'kan?"

"Tidak," jawab Shikamaru singkat. Membuat keadaan Naruto makin terpuruk.

"Aku bisa mengajarimu," tawar Sasuke. Pemuda itu mengenakan pakaian serba hitam dari atas hingga ke bawah. Terkecuali untuk syal dan sarung tangannya yang berwarna biru. "Tetapi, kau harus datang ke sekolah jam tiga pagi."

Naruto memandangi Sasuke dengan mata berbinar. "Terimakasih, Sasuke! Terimakasih!"

"Sudahlah! Kita harus bergegas sebelum mangsa kita diambil!" seru Shikamaru sebelum ia melompat dari beranda apartemen Naruto dan berlari menjauh.

"Ayo, Sasuke," ajak Sakura. Kedua orang itu melakukan hal yang sama dengan Shikamaru.

"Baiklah! Aku ikut!" Naruto ikut melompat dari pagar berandanya dan berlari menyusul teman-temannya.

 **~o0o~**

"Siluman itu terletak di Sektor B, di dekat gunung tempat Naruto kemarin bertugas!" ujar Shikamaru sembari berlari.

"Kalau begitu, kita sudah hampir dekat!" tanggap Sakura. Gadis itu terus berlari tanpa henti.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Pandangannya terus fokus ke depan.

"Kita hampir sampai!"

Keempat orang itu mulai memelankan langkahnya hingga mereka berhenti dan membentuk sebuah lingkaran. Mereka berempat mengawasi keadaan sekitar dengan teliti. Tak ada satupun detil yang terlewatkan.

"Di sana," bisik Shikamaru. Mereka berempat pun mengalihkan fokus mereka kepada suatu benda yang melayang-layang beberapa meter di depan Shikamaru. Mereka beruntung karena siluman itu menghadap ke arah yang berlawanan.

"Ambil posisi," bisik Sasuke. Shikamaru segera bersembunyi di balik di sisi kanan siluman itu sedangkan Naruto di sisi kiri. Sakura dan Sasuke tetap di posisi mereka. Setelah semuanya pas, Shikamaru memberi isyarat tangan kepada mereka bertiga. Mereka mengangguk dan segera memakai masker yang menutupi seluruh wajah mereka. Shikamaru ikut memakai maskernya beberapa detik kemudian.

Memastikan semuanya sudah memakai masker, kali ini Naruto yang memberi isyarat tangan. Sasuke yang melihatnya segera mengangguk dan mengarahkan senjatanya ke depan.

Senjata Sasuke berupa tongkat panjang dengan sebuah bilah besi panjang yang agak melengkung di ujungnya. Di pangkal bilah besi itu, terdapat corong-corong berdiameter sedang yang membentuk sebuah lingkaran dan terhubung langsung ke tongkat itu. Beberapa detik setelah Sasuke mengarahkan senjatanya ke depan, sebuah sinar berbentuk lingkaran berkumpul di ujung corong-corong itu sebelum tertembak sebagai sebuah sinar laser.

Namun, siluman kupu-kupu yang berukuran sama seperti manusia itu telah sadar terlebih dahulu dan menghindar ke kiri. Tembakan Sasuke justru merobohkan beberapa pohon di depannya sebelum musnah.

Belum puas, Sasuke kembali membidik siluman itu dan menembaknya secara bertubi-tubi. Tetapi siluman itu terlalu lincah dan berhasil menghindari serangan Sasuke. Beberapa pohon kembali roboh akibat tembakannya. Tapi Sasuke belum kehabisan semangat. Ia terus berusaha menembak siluman itu walaupun terus meleset.

Namun, pada akhirnya tembakan Sasuke membuahkan hasil.

Sebuah peluru berhasil mengenai salah satu kaki siluman itu dan membuatnya terjatuh. Melihat kesempatan, Sasuke menembaki salah satu sayap siluman itu, membuatnya berlubang.

' _Bagus!_ ' batin Naruto.

Sasuke menurunkan senjatanya dan membiarkan siluman itu selama beberapa saat. Beberapa detik belum ada reaksi. Namun, perlahan tubuh siluman itu mulai bergetar. Kedua tangan siluman itu mulai terangkat untuk menopang tubuhnya dan terduduk di atas tanah. Kini, Sasuke bisa melihat wujud aslinya.

Seorang wanita bersurai hitam sepunggung dengan telinga yang panjang. Kedua matanya tidak normal. Pupil matanya berwarna putih sedangkan sisanya hitam. Dua buah taring kecil terlihat muncul dari bibir atasnya. Ia terlihat memakai sebuah gaun dengan garis leher bermodel _halter strap_ yang sampai ke lututnya walaupun sebenarnya pakaian itu adalah tubuhnya. Kulitnya berwarna abu-abu sedangkan sayapnya berwarna hitam dengan corak mata yang sama dengan matanya. Satu mata di satu sayap.

Siluman itu berusaha berdiri walaupun dengan gemetar dan tertatih-tatih. Namun, siluman itu kembali terduduk di atas tanah. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan marah.

"Dia akan menyerang!" ujar Sakura.

"Aku tahu," jawab Sasuke.

Siluman itu mengangkat kedua tangannya. Pada saat itu juga, tanah di sekitar mahluk itu bersinar keemasan. Sasuke memegang erat tombaknya. Sakura mengambil sebuah palu raksasa yang sedari tadi ia bawa di punggungnya. Bagian pemukul palu itu terbuat dari besi dan berbentuk balok. Bagian tengah pemukul itu paling kecil dan secara bertahap membesar ke arah kanan dan kiri.

Tanah-tanah di sekitarnya mulai retak, dan sesuatu seperti gumpalan putih mulai keluar dari sana dan bergerak ke arah mereka.

"Menjijikan!" seru Sakura.

"Tetapi kita harus melawan mereka," ujar Sasuke, ia kembali menembakkan senjatanya untuk menghabisi mahluk itu. Cairan-cairan hijau meletup keluar dari tubuh mereka begitu peluru Sasuke mengenai mereka semua. Sasuke mengarahkan senjatanya ke kanan dan kiri, memastikan tembakannya merata.

Sakura bersiap-siap dengan palunya dan meluncur maju. Gadis itu segera menghancurkan ulat-ulat yang maju dengan pukulan-pukulan yang dahsyat. Cairan-cairan hijau segera meletus dan mengotori pakaiannya, namun Sakura kelihatan tidak peduli. Ia terus menghantam ulat-ulat itu tanpa satupun yang terlewatkan.

Shikamaru dan Naruto justru tidak berbuat apa-apa. Mereka terus bersembunyi di balik pohon sementara Sakura dan Sasuke mengurus ulat-ulat itu. Sang siluman terus memanggil ulat-ulat itu dari dalam tanah untuk menyerang Sakura dan Sasuke.

Beberapa puluh meter dari lokasi pertarungan itu, terlihat seorang yang memakai jubah hitam sedang berdiri dan mengawasi mereka semua. Orang itu terlihat memakai topeng berwarna putih dengan dua lubang mata. Ia terus mengawasi pertarungan itu dari kejauhan.

 **~o0o~**

"Siapa nama anak itu?"

"Naruto, Tuan."

Seorang lelaki yang duduk tersembunyi di dalam bayang-bayang mengambil kertas data yang memiliki foto Naruto di dalamnya. "Uzumaki. Klan Uzumaki. Uzumaki Naruto, satu-satunya orang yang masih hidup dari klan Uzumaki. Bagaimana kau baru tahu informasi seperti ini setelah begitu lama?"

"Maaf, Tuan. Dia biasanya memakai nama marga Ayahnya, Namikaze Minato. Kemungkinan dia berusaha menyembunyikan eksistensinya dari orang banyak," jawab orang yang sedang menunduk hormat ke meja tuannya itu.

Orang itu mengangguk. "Pantas saja dia tidak berambut merah seperti klan Uzumaki kebanyakan."

"Tetapi, dia tetap mempunyai beberapa kemampuan klan Uzumaki, Tuan," ujar orang itu.

"Ya, dia mewarisi darah dari Uzumaki Kushina," dukungnya. "Sudahlah. Di mana klienku?"

"Dia di depan pintu, Tuan," jawabnya.

"Suruh dia masuk!"

Orang itu segera berdiri dan memasukkan sebuah kunci ke sebuah lubang di pintu itu. Setelah beberapa putaran, ia membukakan pintu kayu itu. Terlihat seorang gadis bersurai _indigo_ sedang berdiri di depannya.

"Masuklah."

Gadis itu mengangguk dengan kikuk dan melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam sebelum orang itu mengunci pintunya kembali.

"Kau gadis Hyuuga itu, 'kan?"

Ia mengangguk.

Orang yang duduk di balik meja itu menyeringai.

 **~o0o~**

Seekor ulat melompat ke arah Sasuke dan pemuda itu segera menusuknya menggunakan bilah tajam tombaknya. Ia mengayun-ayunkan senjatanya untuk menjauhkan ulat-ulat yang lain darinya. Setelah ia menyingkirkan semua ulat yang ada di dekatnya, dia kembali mengarahkan tombaknya ke depan. Cahaya yang sama seperti yang tadi kembali muncul dan Sasuke menembakkan laser untuk menghabisi mereka semua. Dalam satu kali ayun, semua ulat itu meledak. Namun, ulat-ulat yang baru kembali muncul dari lubang-lubang di tanah di sekitar siluman itu.

Sasuke terjatuh di atas lututnya sembari berpegangan kepada tombaknya. Napasnya terlihat terengah-engah. Kedua matanya menatap Shikamaru yang masih berdiri di bawah pohon dan mengawasi siluman itu.

"Sasuke!" panggil Sakura. Ia berlari menghampiri Sasuke. "Sasuke, apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sasuke menggeleng dan kembali berdiri. Ia bersiap-siap kembali dengan tombaknya. "Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Tetapi, tadi kau terlihat―"

"Kembalilah ke posisimu, Sakura. Mereka mulai datang."

Sakura kembali mengalihkan fokusnya ke depan dan mendapati pasukan ulat itu kembali. Gadis itu menggenggam erat palunya selama beberapa detik kemudian memukulkannya ke tanah. Pada saat itu juga, bebatuan-bebatuan besar tiba-tiba saja muncul menjulang dari tanah yang dilewati oleh ulat-ulat itu. Mereka semua terpental dan jatuh hanya untuk meledak beberapa saat kemudian.

Gadis keturunan Haruno itu mengalihkan fokusnya kepada Shikamaru. Pemuda itu menangkap Sakura memandanginya dan memberikan sebuah sinyal tangan.

" _Sebentar lagi."_

Sakura kini mengalihkan fokusnya ke angkasa. Bulan purnama mulai naik. Cahayanya yang redup menyinari arena pertarungan mereka.

' _Sekarang!_ ' batin Shikamaru. Kedua tangannya segera membentuk sebuah segel. " _Kagemane no Jutsu!_ "

Bayangan Shikamaru segera memanjang di tengah cahaya bulan dan menangkap bayangan siluman itu. Siluman itu yang sedari tadi mengangkat tangannya kini tak bisa bergerak. Begitupun dengan ulat-ulat itu. Mereka berhenti keluar dari tanah dan berhenti bergerak.

"Sekarang, Naruto!" teriak Shikamaru.

Pemuda yang sedari tadi bersembunyi itu kini melompat keluar dari balik persembunyiannya. Ia menarik senjatanya ke dua arah, membuat sebuah rantai panjang yang menghubungkan kedua ujung pedang itu muncul. Naruto memutar salah satu ujungnya dan memotong salah satu sayap siluman itu hingga ia menjerit kesakitan.

"Aku belum selesai!" Naruto kembali menari dengan ayunan senjatanya yang mematikan. Goresan-goresan di punggungnya berhasil membuatnya kembali menjerit bersamaan dengan putusnya sayapnya yang lain.

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis melihat taktiknya yang berhasil.

"Oh, jadi begitu, ya," ujar pria berjubah hitam itu, "tembakan laser yang pertama sebenarnya bukan untuk membunuh siluman itu, melainkan untuk menyingkirkan pepohonan yang memiliki kemungkinan untuk menghalangi cahaya bulan. Kemudian, dia akan membuat siluman itu tidak bisa bergerak, jadi dia akan memfokuskan serangannya kepada si gadis merah muda itu dan pemuda yang memakai tombak.

"Mereka hanya mengalihkan perhatiannya selama bulan belum naik cukup tinggi. Begitu bulan sudah naik dan memberikan cahaya, mereka akan mengikat siluman itu agar tidak bisa melakukan serangan ketika teman mereka melakukan serangan penghabisan. Heh, mereka cukup pintar."

"Mati kau!" seru Naruto sembari mengayunkan senjatanya ke leher siluman itu.

Membuat kepalanya berguling di atas tanah.

Shikamaru melepaskan jurusnya. Membiarkan tubuh itu dalam posisi sebelumnya selama beberapa detik sebelum jatuh ke tanah. Ulat-ulat putih itu meledak dan tak ada lagi satupun ulat yang muncul.

Sebuah cahaya biru terbang melalui tubuh itu dan tertangkap di dalam sebuah tabung yang dipegang Shikamaru.

Naruto segera melepas maskernya, diikuti dengan Sasuke dan Sakura. Shikamaru menyimpan tabung yang berisi cahaya biru itu ke dalam jaketnya.

"Fiuh, menunggu benar-benar membosankan," ujar Naruto. Ia menyatukan kembali pedang berujung duanya. "Kalian lama."

Sakura mengendikkan bahunya. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Ini bukan pelayanan restoran cepat saji."

"Aku juga tidak bilang ini pelayanan restoran cepat saji, tahu! Aku bilang kalian lama dalam mengalihkan perhatiannya!" seru Naruto.

"Jika kau ingin hasil maksimal maka kau juga harus bekerja secara maksimal meskipun itu merepotkan," ujar Shikamaru. "Sudahlah. Ayo kita pergi menukarkan ektoplasma ini."

Shikamaru berjalan duluan, diikuti oleh Sakura dan Sasuke. Naruto menyusul di bagian paling belakang.

"Hei, Sasuke," panggil Naruto, "kau benar-benar berjanji akan mengajariku, 'kan?"

"Aku harap," jawabnya.

"A-apa?! Apa maksudmu dengan 'aku harap'?! Kau sudah berjanji kepadaku!" jerit Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke.

"Sasuke kelelahan, Naruto! Jangan memaksanya," tegur Sakura.

"Dia sudah berjanji, Sakura!"

Dan di sepanjang perjalanan itu, kedua orang itu sibuk berdebat. Sasuke dan Shikamaru terus berjalan dalam diam. Hari hampir berganti dan bulan kini bersinar di bagian paling tinggi di langit. Suara nyanyian jangkrik menjadi melodi pengiring perdebatan Naruto dan Sakura di sepanjang jalan.

Mereka hampir memasuki kawasan permukiman sebelum Shikamaru yang berjalan di paling depan berhenti secara tiba-tiba, diikuti oleh Sasuke. Sakura dan Naruto yang terus saja berdebat menabrak punggung Sasuke.

"Hei, ada apa―"

"Ssshh!" desis Shikamaru, mengisyaratkannya untuk diam. Naruto memasang wajah bingung, begitupun dengan Sakura. Mereka berempat terus diam selama beberapa detik. Hembusan angin saat itu tiba-tiba saja membuat kulit mereka sensitif. Suara nyanyian jangkrik terdengar lebih jelas seiring mereka menajamkan indra pendengaran mereka.

Keheningan itu terus berlangsung sebelum tiba-tiba Shikamaru berteriak, "Awas, Naruto!"

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu langsung berbalik badan dan menangkis sebuah serangan tangan seorang gadis menggunakan senjatanya.

Naruto menautkan alisnya ketika ia melihat manik mata gadis itu.

Putih.

Belum selesai Naruto mengamati matanya, gadis itu langsung menarik tangannya dan menyerang Naruto dengan pukulan bertubi-tubi. Pemuda itu menangkisnya satu-persatu dengan senjatanya. Pukulan gadis itu sangat cepat hingga Naruto hampir kehilangan keseimbangan. Ia terus melangkah mundur sembari menangkis serangannya.

"Kau ini siapa?" tanya Naruto di tengah-tengah pertarungannya.

Gadis itu tidak menjawab dan terus menyerangnya. Sebuah pukulan fatal hendak diluncurkan dengan kedua tangannya, namun Naruto berhasil menahannya dengan senjatanya lagi. Ia mendorong gadis itu ke depan beberapa langkah dan menarik senjatanya ke dua arah, menyebabkan sebuah rantai yang menghubungkan kedua ujung senjata itu kembali muncul. Naruto melesat ke depan dan berusaha menyerangnya, namun gadis itu berhasil menghindar dan menyebabkan Naruto memukul tanah, menyebabkan asap yang tebal.

Dari balik asap itu, Naruto kembali melesat dan menyerangnya lagi. Kali ini, gadis itu menangkisnya dengan kedua tangannya dalam posisi silang. Ujung lain dari senjata itu Naruto hunuskan ke perutnya.

Gadis itu membelalakan kedua matanya.

Namun, Naruto tiba-tiba menghentikan serangannya tepat beberapa senti sebelum mengenai perut gadis itu.

Keheningan menyelimuti area itu.

"Aku akan tanya sekali lagi," ujar Naruto, "kau ini siapa?"

Gadis itu tetap terdiam selama beberapa detik sebelum ia mendorong ujung senjata Naruto yang ia tahan dan melompat ke belakang. Naruto terdorong mundur beberapa langkah. Melihat kesempatan, gadis itu langsung berlari di balik perumahan warga dan pepohonan yang memang bagian dari hutan.

"Tunggu!" Naruto hendak mengejarnya, namun tangannya ditahan oleh Sasuke.

"Tidak usah mengejarnya," ujarnya, "kau akan menyia-nyiakan tenagamu."

Naruto memikirkan perkataan Sasuke yang benar adanya itu sebelum kembali memandangi arah yang dituju gadis itu. "Iya, tapi … siapa dia?"

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Shikamaru, "tapi, melihat dari matanya, dia berasal dari klan Hyuuga."

"Hyuuga?"

"Tidak banyak yang aku tahu tentang klan itu. Tetapi, dari desas-desus yang aku dengar, klan itu juga merupakan klan yang mengandalkan Pemburu Siluman sebagai profesi utama. Dan seperti yang kau lihat, mereka menyerang menggunakan tangan kosong," terang Shikamaru.

Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya. "Selain itu, gadis itu juga berbahaya bagimu, Naruto."

"Berbahaya apa maksudmu, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto menuntut penjelasan.

Sasuke memandang langit. "Sama seperti Shikamaru, aku tidak tahu banyak tentang klan itu. Tetapi, aku tahu satu hal yang benar-benar mengerikan jika kau terkena pukulannya."

"Apa itu?"

Sasuke kembali memandangi Naruto. "Pembuluh darahmu akan tersumbat."

"Tapi, mengapa dia menyerangku?"

"Aku tidak tahu lagi," jawab Shikamaru. "Tetapi, hal itu pasti berhubungan dengan kekuatanmu sebagai keturunan seorang Uzumaki."

 **~o0o~**

Klan Uzumaki adalah sebuah klan yang cukup umum terdengar di telinga Pemburu Siluman.

Bukan karena mereka begitu kontroversional atau pembuat masalah, melainkan karena mereka mempunyai kemampuan untuk memanipulasi darah.

Mereka bisa menggores tangan mereka dan menjadikan darah mereka yang menetes dari luka itu menjadi sebuah senjata yang begitu keras. Senjata yang dibentuk dari darah mereka umumnya lebih keras dan lebih tajam daripada senjata yang dibuat dengan material biasa.

Tetapi, kekuatan itu juga mempunyai efek samping. Senjata yang dibuat sepenuhnya berasal dari darah sang pengguna. Karena itu, selama durasi pemakaian senjata itu, klan Uzumaki sangat rentan terkena anemia* karena berkurangnya volume darah di dalam tubuh mereka. Kelemahan inilah yang biasanya diincar oleh para musuh ketika bertarung dengan seseorang dari klan Uzumaki.

Namun, klan Uzumaki lahir dengan stamina yang luar biasa juga. Jadi, untuk menutupi kerentanan mereka terhadap anemia itu, mereka akan memakai stamina ekstra dari stamina mereka yang besar itu. Kekuatan ini membuat klan Uzumaki ditakuti oleh klan-klan lainnya yang juga menjadikan keseharian mereka memburu siluman. Ketakutan itu membawa mereka ke sebuah kesimpulan bahwa klan Uzumaki harus dimusnahkan.

Peperangan pun terjadi. Tangisan, luka, dan tetesan-tetesan darah melimpah ruah. Klan Uzumaki kalah dalam pertempuran melawan sesama manusia, dan mereka punah. Sejak saat itu, nama klan Uzumaki telah terlupakan.

Karena tragedi yang juga menyebabkan orang tuanya terbunuh itu, Naruto lebih memilih untuk memakai nama marga ayahnya, Namikaze. Namikaze Naruto, begitulah ia memperkenalkan dirinya kepada orang-orang baru. Penyamarannya makin didukung oleh rambutnya yang tidak berwarna merah seperti klan Uzumaki kebanyakan. Ia lebih sering berlatih menggunakan senjata biasa daripada bergantung kepada kemampuannya. Walaupun begitu, diam-diam, Naruto juga sering melatih kemampuannya sebagai keturunan Uzumaki jika dia sedang dalam keadaan terdesak dan tidak bisa menggunakan pedang berujung duanya itu.

Beberapa orang yang mengetahui identitas aslinya ialah sahabat-sahabatnya sedari kecil : Sasuke, Sakura, dan Shikamaru. Kebetulan sekali mereka juga Pemburu Siluman, meskipun Sakura bukanlah berasal dari klan yang mengutamakan Pemburu Siluman sebagai profesi.

Namun, kini Naruto bertemu dengan seseorang yang mempunyai kemampuan untuk menyegel kekuatannya―tidak, bahkan dia bisa membunuhnya dengan tangan kosong. Ditambah lagi, orang itu menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba. Merupakan hal yang menakutkan jika identitasnya bocor ke seorang yang asing seperti itu.

Tetapi, hal yang lebih menakutkan lagi adalah melihat orang itu di sekolah yang sama.

Dan di kelas yang sama.

"Na-namaku adalah Hyuuga Hinata, sa-salam kenal!"

"Gadis kikuk itu yang menyerangmu kemarin, 'kan, Naruto?" bisik Sakura sembari bersandar ke kursinya.

"Iya," jawab Naruto gemetar.

"Tampangnya tidak terlihat begitu galak, berbeda dengan yang kemarin," ujar Shikamaru, mengobservasi wajah gadis itu dengan mata setengah terpejam.

Sakura memukul kepala Shikamaru. "Jika mau meneliti wajah lebih baik jangan dalam keadaan mengantuk!"

"Bagaimanapun wajahnya," ujar Sasuke, ia memandangi gadis itu dengan tajam sebelum berbisik ke tiga temannya, "kalian harus bersiap bertarung kapan saja."

Sungguh mengerikan memiliki seorang teman kelas yang cantik namun berusaha membunuhmu.

Dan hal itu akan dirasakan oleh Naruto.

 **TBC**

 **Surat Psikopat(?) :**

OKE SAYA TAHU SAYA PUNYA UTANG OKE JANGAN TIMPUK SAYA PAKE BATA SAYA GAK TAHAN LAGI IDE INI MENGAUM(?) TERUS DI KEPALA SAYA. /CAPS

Huhu doakan saja saya bisa _update_ cepet ya, pembaca. /kissusatusatu /plok

Iya jangan timpuk saya pake bata ini saya kasih bonus!

 **Omake :**

"Tidak banyak yang aku tahu tentang klan itu. Tetapi, dari desas-desus yang aku dengar, klan itu juga merupakan klan yang mengandalkan Pemburu Siluman sebagai profesi utama. Dan seperti yang kau lihat, mereka menyerang menggunakan tangan kosong," terang Shikamaru.

Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya. "Selain itu, gadis itu juga berbahaya bagimu, Naruto."

"Berbahaya apa maksudmu, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto menuntut penjelasan.

Sasuke menatap lembut manik safir Naruto. "Karena aku naksir dirimu."

"NAJIS!"

 **End Omake**

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Udah, ada yang mau _review_ atau kritik?

 _Adios , amigo!_


	2. Chapter 2 : Hinata Hyuuga

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas biru tuanya. Ia mengecek laci dan di bawah meja untuk melihat apakah ada barangnya yang ketinggalan. Sesudah ia memastikannya, ia menutup risleting tasnya dan menggendongnya. Ia berjalan keluar dari kelasnya.

Koridor di lantai dua ini menjadi agak sepi karena sudah jam tiga sore. Seharusnya Naruto bisa pulang lebih awal jika dia tidak dipaksa mengikuti pelajaran tambahan oleh Guru Kakashi. Ia bisa menyelamatkan hidupnya dari gadis Hyuuga itu.

Naruto berjalan dengan waspada. Setiap lorong, setiap ruang kelas, setiap objek, tidak ada yang luput dari pandangannya. Ia menajamkan indra pendengarannya.

Pada saat-saat seperti ini, hidupnya bisa dalam bahaya. Ditambah lagi ia tidak bisa membawa senjatanya ke sekolah. Ia hanya bisa lari dari gadis itu.

Naruto sudah sampai di depan tangga ketika ia mendengar sebuah langkah kaki. Dengan cekatan, ia menoleh ke belakang dan tak mendapati apa-apa. Koridor yang sepi.

Ia menyipitkan kedua matanya sebelum melanjutkan menuruni tangga. Ketika ia sudah sampai di lantai paling bawah, tiba-tiba ia mendengar sebuah teriakan dari belakangnya. Pemuda itu melompat ke kiri dan mendapati Hinata sedang berusaha menyerangnya dengan menggunakan sebelah tangannya yang terkepal.

"Sial!" umpat Naruto. Pemuda itu segera melarikan diri ke gerbang sekolah. Hinata segera mengejarnya.

"Berhentilah! Apa keinginanmu sebenarnya?" teriak Naruto. Namun, gadis itu kembali tidak menjawab dan terus mengejarnya. Naruto mendecih sebelum menambah kecepatannya.

Pemuda itu kini sudah melewati gerbang sekolahnya dan berlari di sepanjang trotoar, menubruk orang-orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Hinata menyusul di belakangnya. Naruto menoleh ke belakang dan kembali mendecih. Ia berbelok dan memasuki sebuah gang yang sempit.

Hinata berhenti berlari sejenak untuk mengambil napas. Ia memandang gang yang dimasuki oleh Naruto. Gang kumuh yang dinding-dindingnya terbuat dari batu bata yang penuh lumut. Bayangan-bayangan dari bangunan yang menjulang tinggi menutupi hampir sebagian besar gang itu. Hinata dapat mencium bau busuk dari tong-tong sampah di sana.

Gadis Hyuuga itu menahan napasnya dan berlari ke dalam. Di sana, ia terselimuti oleh bayangan sekaligus bau busuk. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, berusaha mencari Naruto. Namun, ia tidak bisa melihat surai pirang pemuda itu di mana-mana.

Sembari ia berusaha mencari, tiba-tiba saja sebuah tongkat dari belakang dihunuskan kepadanya. Gadis itu segera menghindar ke samping dan memotong tongkat kayu itu menggunakan pukulannya. Suara umpatan dari balik bayangan itu terdengar dan sekejap kemudian Naruto melesat dari bayangan itu dan kembali berlari di sepanjang trotoar.

Hinata mengikutinya keluar dari gang itu, namun Naruto sudah terlalu jauh. Gadis itu memelankan langkahnya. Napasnya terengah-engah. Naruto berhasil lolos darinya dan dia tidak bisa mengejar pemuda itu.

"Tidak …," gumam gadis itu. Ia berusaha mengejarnya kembali, namun ia terjatuh di atas lututnya. Ia tidak kuat.

Sebuah jubah hitam berkibar di atap gedung seberang. Dan sepasang mata mengawasi dari balik topeng putih.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Black Paradise © zandore**

 _ **Warning**_ _: AU, miss-typos, maybe a little bit OOC_

 **Untuk yang mengatakan ini agak mirip Kyoukai no Kanata, iya. Saya terinspirasi dari anime itu dan memang mengambil beberapa unsur dari sana dan memodifikasinya sedikit.**

 **Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil apapun dari membuat fanfiksi ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau beruntung kau bisa lari atau namamu tinggal kenangan," ujar Shikamaru, menyedot jus jeruknya sembari membuka-buka malas buku yang sedang ia baca.

Sakura terkikik. "Naruto memang ahli dalam hal berlari."

"Gadis itu benar-benar tergila-gila kepadaku. Mungkin dia mencintaiku," ujar Naruto malas sembari menulis-nulis sesuatu di buku tulisnya.

"Dicintai oleh pembunuhmu sendiri," ingat Shikamaru. Ia dapat mendengar Naruto terkekeh.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan menaruh sebuah mangkok kaca yang berisi kue-kue. "Ya, Naruto senang dicintai oleh seorang pembunuh. Dia masokis."

"Hei! Apa maksudmu dengan masokis?! Aku tidak mencintainya, tahu!" seru Naruto sembari mengepalkan tangannya.

"Bohong," ujar Sasuke dengan wajah datar. Naruto hampir menghajarnya jika tidak ditahan oleh Sakura.

Ruangan itu begitu rapi. Mereka berempat mengerjakan PR bersama di atas sebuah meja pendek dari kaca yang dialasi sebuah taplak berwarna biru muda. Di sebelah kiri dan kanan meja itu, terdapat dua buah sofa kecil berwarna hitam dan sebuah sofa panjang di belakangnya. Di bagian depan meja itu, terdapat sebuah TV _flat_ yang diletakkan di dalam lemari khusus TV.

Penerangan ruangan itu berasal dari sebuah lampu gantung di tengah-tengah ruangan. Di dinding-dinding ruangan itu terdapat tiga lukisan di sebelah kiri, kanan, dan belakang ruangan. Beberapa perabotan lain juga ikut menghiasi ruang itu. Sebuah tangga yang menghubungkan lantai satu dan lantai dua terletak di bagian belakang ruangan. Satu di kanan dan satu di kiri. Di tengah-tengah dua tangga itu terdapat sebuah dinding dengan dua buah pintu kayu.

Rumah Sasuke memang megah. Dan Sakura tidak mau dua anak itu bertengkar di sini.

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua," lerai Shikamaru dengan perkataan. "Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan sesuatu untuk menyelamatkan Naruto?"

"Satu-satunya cara agar aku selamat dari gadis itu adalah dengan berlari secepat mungkin!" jawab Naruto. "Selain itu, sudah tiga minggu aku berlari darinya."

"Aku tahu kau tidak bisa terus berlari dan menghindarinya, Naruto," ujar Shikamaru. "Kau juga harus melakukan sesuatu agar menjauhkan gadis itu."

"Seberapa keras aku berusaha menjauhkannya, dia tetap akan membunuhku," ucap Naruto. Shikamaru terlihat menghela napas.

"Jika kita tahu sesuatu tentangnya, maka kita bisa menjauhkannya darimu, Naruto," jelas Sakura.

"Kau tahu sendiri bahwa klannya tidak diketahui oleh banyak orang, bagaimana cara agar kita menjauhkannya?" tanya Naruto.

"Ada satu."

Ketiga orang itu mengalihkan fokus mereka kepada Sasuke yang masih fokus dengan PRnya. Pemuda itu terlihat mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka sembari menulis.

"Bukankah kalian tahu bahwa dia duduk di bagian paling pojok kelas?" tanya Sasuke, mengalihkan fokusnya dari buku tulis dan pensilnya. "Dan bukankah kalian tahu bagaimana anak-anak berbisik dengan keanehan matanya? Bagaimana ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan anak-anak dan terus diam?"

Ketiga orang itu mengangguk bersamaan.

"Itulah titik lemahnya," ujar Sasuke.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kita bisa terus memaksanya bicara dengan bertanya berbagai hal meskipun ia tidak menjawab," jawab Sasuke, "dengan kata lain : kita berusaha menjadi temannya."

 **~o0o~**

Berteman dengan seorang pembunuh bukanlah hal yang baik dan bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk dilakukan. Walaupun duduk di sebelahnya berhasil memberinya sebuah gelombang kejutan, tetapi tetap saja sulit untuk mengajaknya bicara.

"Kau suka _ramen_?"

DIam.

Naruto menjambak surainya frustrasi. Sangat sulit untuk mengajaknya bicara. Sekarang ia tahu mengapa murid baru ini tidak mempunyai teman di sini. Dia tidak mau membuka mulutnya sedikitpun.

Pasrah, Naruto membuka risleting tasnya dan membuka sebuah kotak makan berisi _bento_ buatannya sendiri. Bento itu terdiri dari nasi, udang goreng, telur dadar, dan beberapa sayuran. Ia mengambil sumpit dan mengucapkan 'selamat makan' sebelum memasukkan suapan pertama ke dalam mulutnya.

Tetapi, sepertinya aksi ini mengundang perhatian dari sang Hyuuga. Gadis itu melirik kotak makanannya beberapa kali.

Naruto memandangi gadis itu beberapa saat sebelum menyodorkan kotak makanannya kepada gadis itu. "Mau?"

Hinata terlihat terkejut beberapa saat sebelum menjawab, "Tidak."

Namun, suara keroncongan dari perut Hinata meruntuhkan semua pertahanannya. Wajah gadis itu memerah.

"Ayolah, makan saja, aku bisa beli lagi saat istirahat kedua nanti," ujar Naruto. Ia membuka sebuah bungkus sumpit baru dan memberikannya kepada Hinata. "Makanlah."

Gadis itu menggeleng. Namun, perutnya kembali mengatakan hal yang berkebalikan.

Wajah gadis itu makin memerah. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka beberapa saat sebelum Hinata mengambil kotak makan dan sumpit yang ditawarkan Naruto dengan perlahan dan gemetar. Ia menyuapkan sebuah suapan setelah mengucapkan 'selamat makan'.

Naruto menaruh dagunya di atas meja, mengamati gadis itu makan dengan lahap. Jelas-jelas gadis itu tidak membawa makanan. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau tidak beli makanan di kantin?"

Gadis itu menelan makanannya terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab, "A-aku meninggalkannya d-di apartemen …."

Ceroboh. Gadis pembunuh yang ceroboh. Namun, ternyata dia juga lunak. Seperti perkataan Sasuke, serang titik lemahnya, dan gadis ini bisa bicara saat Naruto memberikan makanan ketika dia lapar.

"Lalu … kenapa kau sangat ingin membunuhku?"

Gadis itu terdiam sejenak sembari mengunyah. Ia terus menyuapkan makanan dalam diam sebelum menjawab, "Bukan urusanmu."

Naruto memasang wajah kesal. "Hei, kau itu jangan keras kepala. Beritahu saja masalahmu dan kita bisa membicarakannya baik-baik."

Hinata kembali menggeleng. Ia menaruh sumpitnya di kotak makan Naruto yang isinya baru separuh habis dan memberikannya kembali kepada sang pemilik. Ia membungkuk berterimakasih atas makanannya sebelum mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi dari kelas itu.

Naruto menggenggam tangannya sebelum gadis itu pergi. Hinata langsung terkejut.

"Ayolah."

"Ti-tidak!" Hinata menarik tangannya dan berlari keluar. Meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di kelas.

Sasuke dan Sakura masuk ke dalam ruangan itu beberapa detik kemudian. Mereka menghampiri bangku di mana Naruto sedang duduk. "Sudah kau lakukan?"

Naruto memandangi pintu ruangan kelas itu. "Sudah."

"Dan hasilnya?" tanya Sakura.

"Payah."

Sasuke memandang keluar jendela. "Tapi, setidaknya kau sudah menyiapkan rencana cadangannya, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Naruto. "Kalian juga harus melakukan bagian kalian!"

"Shikamaru sedang melakukannya. Mungkin selama satu atau dua minggu kita bisa dapatkan data yang cukup," ucap Sasuke. "Tetapi, jika kami ikut bekerja sama, satu minggu sudah cukup."

 **~o0o~**

Suara derap kaki dan hembusan napas yang terengah-engah terdengar jelas di tengah malam itu. Pemuda bersurai kuning itu sesekali menengok ke belakang dan mendapati gadis itu masih mengejarnya. Naruto mendecih dan kembali berlari.

Jika tahu begini, dia tidak akan keluar.

Tadinya dia hanya ingin memburu seekor siluman kecil yang menurut laporan mengganggu warga di sekitar area itu. Naruto juga tidak bisa menolaknya karena itu merupakan perintah langsung dari pusat.

Tetapi, jika dia tahu gadis itu berada di area yang sama, dia akan menolaknya tidak peduli hukumannya.

"Ayolah! Beri aku istirahat!" seru Naruto. Ia terus berlari tanpa henti.

Gadis itu tidak menjawab dan terus mengejarnya.

Naruto kembali mendecih dan merogoh kantungnya. Sebuah bola seukuran bola ping-pong berwarna ungu berhasil ia dapatkan. Ia segera berbalik badan dan membanting bola itu ke tanah.

Asap berwarna ungu segera menyebar. Hinata berhenti dan menutup hidungnya.

' _Bom racun!_ '

Naruto melompat dari kepulan asap itu dan berlari di sepanjang atap perumahan warga. Ia menoleh ke belakang.

"Bagus! Dia tidak mengikutiku!" gumam Naruto. Ia kembali mengalihkan fokusnya ke depan dan segera mendapati gadis Hyuuga itu di sana. Ia langsung menghentikan langkahnya dengan terburu-buru hingga hampir terpeleset.

Hinata segera memasang kuda-kuda dan menyerangnya. Naruto kembali menangkis serangan itu menggunakan senjatanya dan berhasil mendorong Hinata mundur. Ia menarik rantai di bagian tengah senjata itu dan melesat maju untuk menyerang Hinata menggunakan salah satu ujung senjatanya. Hinata menangkisnya dengan satu tangan dan menyerang Naruto menggunakan tangannya yang bebas. Pemuda itu segera melilit tangan gadis itu dengan rantainya dan membelokkan serangannya. Hinata terkejut.

"Jangan meremehkanku," ujar Naruto sembari menyeringai. Pemuda Uzumaki itu segera menarik tangan Hinata yang terlilit rantai. Tubuh Hinata otomatis ikut terseret dan terlempar ketika Naruto mengayunkan pedangnya dengan cepat ke belakang.

Namun, Hinata segera kembali berdiri dengan posisi sempurna setelah lemparan itu.

Naruto menajamkan pandangannya. "Kurasa aku juga tidak bisa meremehkanmu."

Hinata kembali melesat maju dan berusaha menyerang Naruto di bagian perut, namun ditangkis kembali. Tangan Hinata yang lainnya mengayun ke leher Naruto, pemuda itu segera mendongak ke atas untuk menghindarinya. Melihat kesempatan, Hinata menarik tangannya yang lain dan berusaha menyerang dada Naruto.

Tetapi, serangan itu tiba-tiba saja diinterupsi oleh sebuah peluru yang melesat ke tubuh Hinata. Gadis itu terpaksa melompat mundur untuk menghindarinya.

"Jangan lengah, Naruto. Kau kalah dengan gadis seperti itu?"

"Diam kau, Sasuke, kau tidak tahu betapa sulitnya menghadapi gadis ini!" tegur Naruto.

Sasuke yang berdiri di atas tiang listrik itu mendengus. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu … "

Pemuda itu melompat dan berdiri di depan Naruto. " … biar aku yang hadapi."

Sasuke membidik Hinata dengan tombaknya sebelum menembakkan tembakan beruntun. Hinata menghindari tembakan-tembakan itu dengan lincah sembari berusaha mendekati Sasuke dan menyerangnya.

"Tidak begitu cepat," ujar pemuda Uchiha itu ketika Hinata melesat maju dan menyerangnya. Namun, berhasil ia tahan.

Hinata menarik tangannya kembali dan berusaha menyerang Sasuke secara bertubi-tubi. Ia menangkisnya dengan wajah datar hingga sampai di mana ia memegang tangan Hinata yang nyaris mengenai dadanya.

"Giliranku," ujarnya. Hinata menarik tangannya dan melompat mundur kembali ketika Sasuke mengayunkan tombaknya. Sasuke melesat maju dan kembali mengayunkan tombaknya dari atas. Hinata kembali melompat mundur.

" _Strike_ ," gumam Sasuke sembari menyeringai. Hinata segera membelalakan kedua matanya ketika sebuah sinar berbentuk lingkaran berkumpul di ujung corong-corong yang membentuk lingkaran itu ketika tombak Sasuke sudah persis menghadap ke depan. Beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah sinar laser bergerak cepat menghampiri gadis Hyuuga yang baru mendarat dari lompatannya.

Sinar laser itu tinggal beberapa senti dari wajah Hinata.

Dua buah tangan segera memegang leher dan bagian belakang lututnya sebelum menggendongnya dan membawanya menjauh dari laser itu.

Sasuke mendecih. "Kenapa kau menyelamatkan pembunuhmu, Naruto?"

"Jangan gila, Sasuke!" teriak Naruto. "Kau mau dipenjara karena membunuh seorang siswi SMA?"

"Dan kau mau dikubur karena dibunuh seorang siswi SMA?" tanya Sasuke balik.

Naruto mendengus sebelum meletakkan Hinata perlahan di bawah sebuah pohon. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Gadis itu memandang safir Naruto dengan bergetar selama beberapa detik.

Samudra dan awan bertemu, menembus batas yang seharusnya tidak bisa ditembus.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum mendorong Naruto menjauh dari dirinya dan berdiri, berlari menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Dia tentu tipe yang tidak mau bicara …," gumam pemuda bersurai pirang itu, memperhatikan Hinata yang berlari dari kejauhan.

"Dan kau benar-benar tipe yang masokis," ujar Sasuke, menghampiri Naruto, "menyelamatkan gadis yang berusaha membunuhmu. Oh, ya, kau suka bermain kejar-kejaran setiap hari."

"Sudah kubilang, aku bukan masokis," ujar Naruto, "aku hanya ingin menyelamatkanmu dari hukuman pengadilan. Apa kau ingin dipenjara karena membunuh seorang siswi SMA?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. "Kalau begitu, pertanyaanku masih sama."

Naruto meliriknya dari ekor matanya.

"Apakah kau ingin mati dengan cara dibunuh oleh seorang gadis yang misterius?"

 **~o0o~**

Gadis yang misterius katanya. Pembunuh bayaran katanya. Konspirasi katanya.

Naruto menguap lebar-lebar. Ia yakin teman Uchihanya itu sudah menjadi paranoid karena Hinata. Ia tidak mengerti konspirasi apa yang sedang ia bicarakan dan tidak peduli sama sekali, tetapi ia setuju bahwa ia adalah gadis yang misterius.

Untuk bagian pembunuh bayaran, Naruto masih belum yakin. Namun, sebuah foto yang menunjukkan Hinata sedang berbincang dengan seseorang yang tersembunyi sosoknya di balik bayangan gedung berhasil mengubah keyakinannya. Ditambah lagi, foto itu diambil dua jam sebelum bel pulang berbunyi, di mana Hinata biasanya mati-matian mengejar Naruto.

Tetapi, Naruto masih tidak tahu mengapa gadis itu mau saja disuap oleh uang demi membunuhnya. Padahal, ia bisa mencari uang sendiri dengan memburu siluman. Kendati hasilnya mungkin tak seberapa, tetapi setidaknya cukup untuk hidup sehari-hari.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, ia tidak mau memikirkan hal itu. Yang paling penting adalah menghindari Hinata yang sedari tadi membuntutinya sejak ia melewati gerbang sekolah.

Ia harus mencari sebuah tempat yang sepi untuk membereskan hal ini, untuk sekali dan selama-lamanya.

Ia melirik ke seberang jalan. Ia ingat ada sebuah proyek pembangunan gedung bertingkat yang dihentikan karena banyaknya kecelakaan pekerja. Rencananya, bagian gedung yang sudah dibangun itu akan dihancurkan. Namun, sampai sekarang bangunan itu belum hancur kendati sudah delapan bulan berlalu sejak janji manis itu diucapkan.

Naruto menyeringai.

Secara tiba-tiba, ia langsung menyeberang ke seberang jalan tanpa melalui _zebra cross_. Refleks, Hinata ikut mengejarnya.

"Bagus," gumam pemuda itu.

Beruntung jalanan sedang sepi saat itu, Hinata dan Naruto bisa selamat tanpa ditubruk oleh mobil ataupun dihadang polisi lalu lintas. Pemuda itu segera masuk ke dalam area bangunan itu.

Gedung itu belum sepenuhnya selesai dibangun. Hanya ada pilar-pilar serta lantai semen abu-abu. Satu-satunya penerangan adalah cahaya matahari. Debu berterbangan di mana-mana, bau pengap segera memenuhi indra penciuman. Suara deru mobil segera mereda di dalam sana. Hinata dan Naruto saling berkejaran, menaiki tangga hingga ke lantai kelima, lantai paling puncak.

"Kita selesaikan urusan kita di sini," ujar Naruto, mengambil dua buah tongkat berwarna hitam yang dihubungkan dengan sebuah rantai dari dalam tas selempangnya. Naruto menyatukan kedua ujung itu hingga terlihat seperti sebuah tongkat hitam yang panjang. Dari kedua ujung tongkat itu, muncul dua bilah pedang yang tajam. Pedang bermata dua.

Hinata memasang kuda-kudanya, begitupun dengan Naruto. Angin berhembus, menerbangkan debu-debu yang mengiringi keheningan yang terbentuk selama beberapa saat. Kedua orang itu menatap tajam satu sama lain.

Tiupan angin berhembus.

"Heah!" Naruto melesat maju dan mengayunkan pedangnya dari samping, Hinata melompat ke belakang kemudian melesat maju dalam sekejap. Gadis itu mengayunkan pukulannya ke depan, namun Naruto berhasil menghindarinya. Hinata kembali meluncurkan serangannya, tetapi Naruto berhasil menunduk sembari menendang pergelangan kaki Hinata, membuat gadis itu terjatuh ke belakang.

Hinata berusaha bangkit kembali, namun salah satu bilah pedang Naruto tertodong pada wajahnya.

"Aku tidak mau menyakiti wanita, sungguh," ujar Naruto, "aku sendiri sebenarnya tidak tega menendangmu tadi."

Hinata diam selama beberapa saat dan memandangi Naruto sebelum memukul pedang itu dengan tangan kirinya hingga rantai yang menyambungkan kedua ujung pedang Naruto muncul. Melihat kesempatan, Hinata kembali berdiri dan menjaga jarak dengan Naruto.

Naruto terkejut melihat pedangnya yang akan patah oleh Hinata jika saja tidak ada rantai itu. Ia kembali bersiap-siap. "Kau keras kepala."

Hinata kembali melesat maju, begitupun dengan Naruto. Salah satu ujung pedang Naruto menyerang dari atas, namun Hinata berhasil menangkisnya dengan satu tangan. Ujung lainnya akan menghunus perutnya, tetapi Hinata berhasil memutar tubuhnya ke kanan, menghindari serangan itu, dan berusaha menyerang pinggang Naruto. Pemuda itu segera melompat ke samping kiri demi menghindari serangan itu.

Hinata belum selesai. Gadis itu kembali melesat dan menyerang Naruto bertubi-tubi. Pemuda itu berusaha menangkisnya sembari terus melangkah mundur. Hinata terus mendesaknya.

' _Cih …,_ ' batin Naruto, ' _aku bisa jatuh kalau terus mundur begini ….'_

Serangan Hinata begitu cepat hingga Naruto nyaris tidak bisa melihatnya. Beberapa kali serangan Hinata lolos dari tangkisan pedangnya dan nyaris mengenai tubuhnya. Sempat jari Hinata sangat dekat dengan perutnya, Naruto bisa merasakan perutnya seperti akan ditusuk. Ia beruntung karena telah melompat mundur terlebih dahulu.

Namun, selamat dari serangannya tidak sebanding dengan jatuh ke bawah. Naruto harus mengganti arus pertarungan ini, tidak peduli bagaimana caranya.

"Menghindarlah!" ujar Naruto. Pemuda itu menahan salah satu serangan Hinata dengan satu ujung pedangnya. Tangan Hinata yang lainnya ikut menyerang, namun Naruto memutar tubuhnya, membuat Hinata kaget.

"Menangkis seranganku … dengan tasnya?" gumam Hinata.

Naruto, yang kini posisinya menyampingi Hinata, menangkis salah satu serangan Hinata menggunakan tas selempangnya.

Melihat kesempatan, Naruto mengayunkan salah satu ujung pedangnya ke leher Hinata, gadis itu membelalakan kedua matanya dan baru sadar dari rasa terkejutnya.

"A-aku―"

Naruto, yang mengira Hinata akan menghindar, tidak bisa menghentikan laju pedangnya.

"Aku bilang menghindar!"

Keduanya terkejut.

Dunia bagai melamban.

Bilah pedang yang tak bisa dihentikan lajunya, degup jantung yang kencang, kepanikan yang menyerang, jeritan hati yang sia-sia, kulit yang tergores, darah yang tergali.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan sosok bertopeng putih dan berjubah hitam yang segera menggendong Hinata serta membawanya pergi menjauh.

 **~o0o~**

"Kau bahkan lebih gila dariku."

"He-hei! Aku sudah menyuruhnya menghindar!"

Sasuke menyeruput jus tomatnya. "Seorang idiot yang menyedihkan sedang menyuruh seorang gadis untuk menghindari tebasan pedang miliknya setelah menasihati temannya agar tidak membunuh gadis itu."

"Dan kini dia masih belum dipenjara," tambah Shikamaru dengan malas. "Sungguh sebuah ironi."

"Kalian berdua! Sudah kubilang, dia seharusnya bisa menghindar!" jerit Naruto frustrasi.

"Dia bisa menghindar jika kau tidak membuat gerakan mengejutkan seperti itu, Naruto," ujar Sakura, meminum kotak susunya sebelum lanjut berbicara, "dia tidak pernah kepikiran kalau kau akan menggunakan tasmu sebagai perisai, bukan?"

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Iya, tapi …."

"Sudahlah," lerai Shikamaru sebelum debat itu berlangsung lebih lama. "Yang penting sekarang adalah orang misterius yang menyelamatkan Hinata sebelum kepalanya menggelinding karena kelalaianmu, Naruto. Kita harus tahu siapa dia."

"Itu … aku tidak tahu," ujar Naruto. "Yang aku tahu, dia adalah penyelamat kehidupanku dari jeruji penjara."

Shikamaru mendecih. "Dasar puitis. Tidak cocok dengan kamarmu ini, tahu."

"Kamar ini jorok, Naruto. Sejak kapan kau membersihkannya?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke diam, tak memberi pendapat. Tetapi jarinya mengusap kusen jendela Naruto yang berdebu sebelum mengelapnya dengan angkuh.

Kamar Naruto memang kotor. _Cup ramen_ instan di mana-mana, bungkus makanan ringan, dan masih banyak lagi. Ranjang Naruto terletak di sebelah pintu masuk dan dekat dengan jendela sekaligus tempat Sasuke duduk. Selimutnya tidak terlipat rapi dan bantalnya terletak di tempat yang tidak seharusnya.

Di depan pintu masuk, ada sebuah meja pendek dari kayu yang dialasi sebuah karpet berwarna biru. Di sebelah meja itu, ada meja belajar dan lemari. Meja belajar itu berisi buku-buku yang berserakan di mana-mana. Lemarinya tidak tertutup rapat dan baju-bajunya tidak tergantung dengan sesuai. Sedangkan di depan ranjang Naruto terdapat sebuah pintu yang dibaliknya terdapat sebuah balkon.

"Sudahlah," ujar Shikamaru, "yang penting sekarang adalah Hinata. Aku, Sakura, dan Sasuke telah berhasil mencari beberapa data tentang dirinya."

"Bagus!" ujar Naruto bersemangat. "Ayo, beberkan semuanya!"

"Baiklah, yang pertama aku ketahui adalah dia adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran," ungkap Shikamaru.

"Pembunuh bayaran? Kenapa dia melakukan itu?" tanya Naruto. "Atau kau hanya asal tebak?"

"Iya, awalnya aku juga mengira Shikamaru asal tebak," dukung Sakura. "Tetapi, jika kau perhatikan baik-baik, ada sesuatu yang janggal di balik semua ini."

"Janggal?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura mengangguk. Ia menaruh sebuah foto di atas meja. Foto itu berisi sebuah gedung bertingkat dengan cat berwarna merah. Gedung itu terlihat seperti sebuah gedung apartemen.

"Foto ini diambil tepat setelah kau menaruh alat pelacak mikro yang kau letakkan saat kau menggenggam tangan Hinata di kelas waktu itu. Kami mengikutinya secara diam-diam hingga ke gedung ini, ke apartemennya," jelas Sakura. "Bisa dilihat dengan jelas ini bukanlah sebuah apartemen yang murah."

"Dengan kata lain, hidupnya serba berkecukupan," terang Shikamaru. "Jika dia bisa menyewa sebuah kamar di apartemen mewah itu, maka dia tidak perlu menjadi pembunuh bayaran untuk mengisi dompetnya. Pemikiran itulah yang membuat Sakura tidak percaya, tapi itu baru yang pertama."

"Jadi, ada yang kedua?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Gadis itu bodoh."

"Bo-bodoh? Maksudmu apa, Sasuke?" Naruto kembali bertanya.

"Bayangkan saja, seorang gadis yang meninggalkan uang saku di apartemennya sendiri. Bukan hanya itu, aku juga sempat melihat dia melamun saat memasak ketika aku memata-matai dia di dalam apartemennya. Hasilnya? Makanannya gosong," jelas Sasuke. "Tidak ada pembunuh bayaran yang seceroboh itu."

"Jika kau masih butuh bukti kecerobohannya, kami punya beberapa foto yang menunjukkan dia sedang melakukan kegiatan lain," ucap Sakura, menaruh beberapa lembar foto lainnya. Naruto dapat melihat Hinata yang terpeleset kain pelnya sendiri, jatuh saat mau mengambil piring di atas sebuah lemari, dan menuangkan teh di atas meja sambil melamun.

"Aku tidak yakin ada seseorang yang mau membayarnya demi membunuh seseorang. Kendati kemampuannya lumayan, dia masih sering kalah dari Naruto," simpul Shikamaru.

Naruto terus meneliti foto itu satu-persatu. "Jadi, apa yang membuatmu menyimpulkan bahwa dia adalah pembunuh bayaran?"

"Di sebuah foto yang ditunjukkan Sasuke kepadamu tadi siang. Yang Hinata berbicara dengan seseorang di dalam bayangan itu," tunjuk Shikamaru kepada sebuah foto di atas meja, "aku sempat merekam pembicaraannya, walau samar-samar."

"Mereka bicara apa?"

"Aku dengar sesuatu seperti 'bagaimana hasilnya?' dan 'aku tunggu hasilnya'," jawab Shikamaru, melempar sebuah kaset kecil kepada Naruto. "Selain itu, sangat sulit untuk mendengarkannya karena mereka berbicara sangat pelan."

"Jadi, yang menyelamatkan Hinata itu …?" tanya Naruto.

"Bisa jadi orang yang menyewanya," sambung Sasuke, "tapi, kita masih belum tahu pasti. Jika dia penyewanya, maka dia tidak usah turun langsung ke lapangan seperti yang kau ceritakan tadi."

Naruto mengangguk. "Tetapi, siapa yang cukup gila untuk menyelamatkan seorang pembunuh bayaran?"

"Entahlah," Sakura mengendikkan bahunya,"mungkin orang kuat yang tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Jika dia tidak tahu apa-apa, dia tidak perlu menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik topeng, 'kan?" tanya Shikamaru. "Kalau dipikir-pikir, semua ini membingungkan. Siapa yang mau menyewa pembunuh bayaran seperti Hinata? Kenapa banyak orang misterius? Dan, kenapa Hinata mau-mau saja disuruh untuk membunuhmu?"

"Taruhan."

"He?"

"Taruhan," ulang Sasuke. "Orang itu mempertaruhkan nyawa Hinata demi membunuh nyawa Naruto."

"Tetapi kenapa HInata?" tanya Sakura.

"Gadis itu mempunyai sesuatu yang tak dimiliki orang lain," jawab Sasuke. "Jika tidak, maka tidak mungkin orang itu mau menyewa Hinata."

"Tetapi, kenapa Hinata mau menerimanya?" tanya Naruto.

"Ada beberapa jawaban. Yang pertama, mungkin dia bosan membunuh siluman. Yang kedua, dia diancam. Atau yang ketiga … " Shikamaru mengeluarkan sebuah kertas yang dilaminating dengan rapi dari dalam tasnya, " … dia tidak mempunyai nomor registrasi atau riwayat pembaruan izin memburu siluman."

"Ja-jadi … dia … ?"

Shikamaru menaruh kertas itu di atas meja. "Pemburu Siluman yang ilegal."

 **~o0o~**

Pemburu Siluman bukanlah sekedar bakat, namun juga pekerjaan.

Membunuh siluman, mengambil ektoplasma, dan menukarkannya dengan _yen_ adalah cara mencari uang ala Pemburu Siluman.

Namun, ektoplasma itu hanya bisa ditukarkan kepada organisasi-organisasi yang memperkerjakan Pemburu Siluman. Dan organisasi-organisasi itu sangat banyak. Mulai dari organisasi Pemburu Siluman yang didirikan sendiri hingga organisasi Pemburu Siluman milik negara.

Namun, Pemburu Siluman hanya bisa menukarkan ektoplasma itu jika mereka terdaftar sebagai Pemburu Siluman yang resmi. Dengan kata lain, Pemburu Siluman yang memiliki bekerja untuk negara.

Mereka hanya bisa menjadi Pemburu Siluman yang resmi jika mendaftar di organisasi milik negara. Setelah itu, mereka bebas bekerja di organisasi manapun yang diresmikan oleh negara selama mereka memiliki izin dari organisasi milik negara. Izin itu harus diperbarui setiap satu tahun agar tetap berlaku atau mereka harus membuat izin baru.

Namun, ada beberapa kelompok Pemburu Siluman yang tidak terdaftar sebagai Pemburu Siluman resmi yang masih memburu siluman dan menjual ektoplasma itu ke pasar gelap. Mereka adalah Pemburu Siluman yang ilegal.

Pemburu Siluman yang ilegal tidak memiliki afiliasi dengan organisasi manapun. Mereka bekerja sendiri. Berburu sendiri. Bahkan, ada beberapa yang saling membunuh demi berebut buruan. Pemburu Siluman seperti ini adalah penjahat karena dinilai mencuri ektoplasma yang seharusnya diserahkan kepada organisasi Pemburu Siluman yang memiliki afiliasi dengan negara. Sebuah peraturan mutlak bahwa ektoplasma harus diserahkan kepada negara dan tidak boleh disimpan atau dijual di tempat lain. Karena itu, Pemburu Siluman yang ilegal selalu menghindari Pemburu Siluman resmi untuk menghindari hukuman. Bahkan, mereka bisa saja membunuh Pemburu Siluman resmi yang melihat mereka.

Itulah penjelasan Shikamaru yang Naruto ingat.

Jadi, tidak heran bila Hinata menerima pekerjaan itu. Bisa saja gadis itu lelah memburu sembari bersembunyi dari pandangan mata organisasi-organisasi resmi.

Tapi, mengapa ia menjadi Pemburu Siluman yang ilegal? Apakah ia benci terikat dengan negara?

Naruto sendiri tidak tahu mengapa.

"Oi, Naruto!" panggil Sakura, pemuda itu tersentak. "Kau melamun terus dari tadi!"

"O-oh, tidak, aku tidak apa-apa," ujar Naruto.

"Memikirkan Hinata?" tanya Sasuke datar. Naruto terdiam selama beberapa saat.

"Bukankah rasanya bodoh?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba. "Bukankah rasanya bodoh jika kau harus menjadi penjahat jika kau bisa bekerja sama dengan negara? Padahal, penghasilan penjahat dan orang resmi itu sama di dunia Pemburu Siluman."

"Mayoritas orang yang menjadi Pemburu Siluman ilegal tidak menyukai peraturan yang mengikat mereka," terang Sasuke. "Atau ada juga yang membenci pemerintah dan menolak bekerja sama."

"Bisa saja Hinata tergolong di salah satu kategori itu," dukung Sakura.

Naruto terdiam. Ia tak menyahuti lagi dan terus berjalan sembari menunduk. Dedaunan yang menari di udara, semilir angin yang membelai dingin tubuh. Pagi di musim gugur yang dingin, membuat semua orang tak terkecuali dirinya beserta Sasuke dan Sakura harus memakai pakaian hangat dan syal.

"Besok hari Minggu, 'kan?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?" Sakura menjawab sekaligus bertanya balik.

"Aku punya sebuah rencana yang mungkin bisa membuat kita melahap informasi yang lebih banyak dari Hinata," ujar Naruto. "Bukan hanya tentang Hinata, namun juga tentang dunia kejahatan."

"Rencana apa?" tanya Sasuke, tertarik.

Naruto membuat gerakan agar Sasuke dan Sakura mendekat. Ia membisikkan rencananya kepada dua sahabatnya itu. Sakura segera menarik telinganya dan terkejut.

"Itu bahaya, idiot!" seru gadis itu. "Kau mau membahayakan nyawa kami semua?!"

"Sekalipun nyawa kalian terancam, aku juga terancam, jadi tenang saja!" jawab Naruto.

"Bukan itu intinya―"

"Kita akan melakukannya."

Omelan Sakura segera terhenti, tergantikan pandangan tak percaya yang ditujukan pada Sasuke.

Pemuda Uchiha itu menatap datar kedua sahabatnya. "Kita akan melakukannya."

"Sa-sasuke, tapi―"

"Aku tahu hal ini mempunyai resiko yang besar," sela Sasuke, memandang ke langit. "Segala sesuatu membutuhkan pengorbanan. Semakin besar hal yang diinginkan … maka semakin besar pengorbanannya."

"Sasuke …," gumam Sakura.

Angin berhembus lembut. Surai hitam yang bergoyang tertiup oleh angin, lubang hitam yang menerawang ke angkasa, tempat sang awan menggantung.

Dedaunan kembali menari, mengiringi perjalanan sang angin.

"Pengorbanan adalah hal yang tak dapat dihindari," bisik pemuda Uchiha itu.

 **~o0o~**

"Kita bisa melakukannya."

"Ka-kau juga mendukungnya, Shikamaru? Rencana gila itu?"

Shikamaru memandangi malas Sakura. "Iya, ini memang gila, aku akui itu. Tapi ini rencana yang bagus untuk menjadikannya sebagai teman."

"Dan menguak informasi," tambah Naruto.

"Ta-tapi, jika kita ketahuan, maka …," perkataan Sakura tak ia lanjutkan.

"Aku akan mengatur semuanya," ujar Shikamaru, "aku akan melihat siapa saja yang bertugas malam ini dan di sektor mana saja. Setidaknya pasti ada satu sektor yang kosong atau hanya ada seorang Pemburu Siluman yang bertugas."

"Tapi, bagaimana jika dia tidak mau?" tanya Sakura.

"Kenapa kau panik, Sakura? Biasanya, jika kita mau berburu bersama seperti ini kau tidak ribut dan membiarkan aku bertugas," tanya Shikamaru.

"Bukan begitu!" sergah Sakura. "Iya jika ini hanya kita berempat, tapi sekarang kita mengajak Hinata!"

"Kenapa memangnya? Kau takut ketahuan jika mengajak seorang Pemburu Siluman yang ilegal untuk berburu?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura tersentak sebelum ia terdiam dan mengangguk.

"Mau tidak mau, hanya ini rencana yang paling cepat dan efektif selain diam-diam membuntuti dia dan mengambil foto serta mencari data dirinya seperti seorang _stalker_ yang fanatik terhadap idolanya. Dengan begini, pengumpulan data bisa lebih cepat," ujar Shikamaru, "walau beresiko, sih …."

"Kalau begitu, aku kembali ke pertanyaanku : bagaimana jika dia tidak mau?" tanya Sakura lagi, mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Jika dia tidak mau,"ujar Naruto, menyeringai, "kita akan memaksanya."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, Sakura," ucap Shikamaru, berusaha menenangkan Sakura yang ia yakin tidak bisa tenang ini. "Aku akan mengatur segalanya."

 _Emerald_ gadis merah muda yang sedari tadi membulat bagai tak percaya itu kini mulai mereda. Seolah-olah perkataan Shikamaru memberi ketenangan di hatinya.

Sudah 16 tahun mereka bersahabat, dari mereka kecil hingga saat ini.

Bagaimana bisa Sakura tidak mempercayai Shikamaru?

Gadis itu mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tidak dapat percaya perkataan orang lain dengan mudah. Ia sungguh gadis yang menyedihkan.

Apa hanya karena Hinata berusaha membunuh sahabatnya dan kini mereka mau mengajaknya berburu bersama, ia jadi kehilangan kendali? Karena tidak terima Hinata berusaha membunuh Naruto?

"Aku tahu Hinata berusaha membunuh Naruto dan kau tidak terima mengajak dia berburu bersama karena hal itu merupakan hiburan kita berempat sedari kecil," ujar Sasuke. "Aku tahu kau tidak bisa mengajak pembunuh sahabatmu sekaligus seorang Pemburu Siluman yang ilegal merusak hiburan kita, bukan?"

Sakura tersentak atas perkataan Sasuke itu.

"Sebenarnya, aku juga sama tidak terimanya, Sakura," ungkap Shikamaru, membuat gadis itu tersentak. "Tapi, kita tidak punya pilihan lain."

"Mencari data dirinya diam-diam dan kemudian menusuknya dari belakang hanya akan memperparah keadaan," ujar Naruto. "Jika kita bisa menjadi temannya, kita bisa tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini."

"Memang butuh perjuangan. Tetapi, apa kau punya cara yang lebih baik?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak," jawab Sakura dengan nada yang kecil.

"Kalau begitu, ikutlah dengan kami," ajak Shikamaru, tersenyum kecil, "masuk ke dalam perburuan yang berbahaya dan beresiko demi menjaga nyawa Naruto tetap utuh."

 _Emerald_ itu kembali melebar.

" _Pengorbanan adalah hal yang tak dapat dihindari."_

Perburuan yang berbahaya dan beresiko.

Untuk menjaga nyawa Naruto.

Itulah pengorbanannya. Pengorbanan untuk seseorang yang telah mengorbankan sebagian dari 16 tahun waktu hidupnya demi dirinya.

Kini, saatnya dia yang berkorban.

Sebuah senyum tipis mulai terukir di wajah gadis itu, mempercantik parasnya. "Tapi, aku boleh menghajarnya jika dia berbuat aneh-aneh, bukan?"

Shikamaru tersenyum miring. "Terserah dirimu."

"Baiklah, aku ikut."

Melihat ketiga sahabatnya tersenyum adalah sesuatu yang berharga kendati senyum Sasuke nyaris tak kelihatan.

Seseorang berjubah hitam dan bertopeng putih terlihat mengawasi dari lapangan kosong di bawah sana. Angin yang bertiup, mengibarkan jubahnya. Dan tubuh Hinata yang tertidur dengan sebuah perban di lehernya terlihat nyenyak di gendongannya.

"Jadi, mereka mulai bergerak, ya …," gumamnya.

 **TBC**

 **Surat Cinta Untuk Pembaca(?) :**

Bales _review_ dulu, ya.

 **durarawr :** Iya, ini terinspirasi dari sana. Untuk karakterisasi, saya usahakan IC ( _In Character_ ) dan tidak meniru.

 **Ryoko :** Penyiksaan organ internal sepertinya tidak, hanya mutilasi organ luar. /duk

 **Saegusha Aruhi :** Salam kenal juga, Aru-san. /panggil seenaknya

 **hqhqhq :** Bukan, kok. Ini bukan _role reversal_. Saya cuma beberapa unsur dari sana dan memodifikasinya sedikit―membuatnya seperti versi saya sendiri.

Untuk yang tanya kapan _update_ tidak saya jawab, ya. Karena sudah terjawab sendiri. Dan untuk yang _login_ , saya jawab melalui _PM_ , ya.

Ini saya kasih samting(?).

 **Omake**

"Aku bilang menghindar!"

Keduanya terkejut.

Dunia bagai melamban.

Bilah pedang yang tak bisa dihentikan lajunya, degup jantung yang kencang, kepanikan yang menyerang, jeritan hati yang sia-sia, kulit yang tergores, darah yang tergali.

.

.

.

.

.

"STOP, GILA! KAU MAU SUNGGUHAN MEMBUNUH HINATA, HAH?!" teriak sang sutradara memakai toa. "KAMU JUGA, YANG PAKAI TOPENG, BUAT APA BERDIRI TERUS?! KAMU HARUS SELAMATKAN DIA, IDIOT!"

"Na-naruto kecepetan goresnya, Pak!" ungkap sang sosok berjubah. Pak Sutradara memukul jidatnya sendiri menggunakan sepatu _high heels_ sang istri.

"Ma-maaf, aku tidak sengaja, Hinata!" Naruto segera mengelap leher Hinata memakai saputangan bekas ingusnya, tapi segera ditepis oleh Hinata.

"Najis. Harusnya aku yang membunuhmu, bukan kau yang membunuhku, idiot," ujarnya sebelum tim medis membawa Hinata menggunakan tandu.

Dan _chapter_ 2 pun harus ditunda lama karena hal ini.

 **End Omake**

Ya, saya cari alesan dengan _omake_ itu padahal aslinya saya males. /dor

 _Anyway, mind to leave a critic or review?_

 _Adios, amigo!_


	3. Chapter 3 : Awal Dari Pengungkapan

Pemuda itu berlarian di pinggir tebing batu itu. Jauh di bawahnya, ada sebuah sungai yang mengalir deras. Surai pirangnya berkibar karena tiupan angin malam. Seorang gadis yang mengenakan jaket berwarna ungu muda mengejar dari belakang.

Manik safir itu memandang lurus ke depan. Ia dapat melihat sebuah daerah yang agak menurun dan penuh bekas galian. Di sana, mesin-mesin kontraktor dan truk-truk pengangkut tengah di dalam keadaan mati. Lentera-lentera menjadi satu-satunya penerangan di daerah itu. Naruto dapat melihat sebuah jalan setapak yang juga menurun.

Rencana yang Shikamaru katakan tadi siang kembali terngiang di pikiran Naruto.

" _Malam ini, sektor A kosong," terang Shikamaru sembari menunjuk sebuah titik di atas selembar peta. "Area sektor A berupa tebing-tebing dan gunung batu. Di dekat sana juga ada area pertambangan batu bara yang katanya diganggu oleh seekor siluman monyet berwarna merah."_

" _Dikatakan di sini bahwa siluman itu cukup berbahaya," ujar Sakura, membaca kertas yang dilaminating dengan rapi itu._

" _Ya, dan kita bisa menggiring Hinata ke sana. Jika dia kesulitan, maka kita bisa membantunya," ujar Sasuke._

" _Dan bagaimana cara menggiringnya?" tanya Naruto._

 _Serentak, ketiga orang itu menoleh bersamaan kepada Naruto._

"Menjadikanku umpan, selera humor mereka tinggi juga," keluh Naruto. Manik safirnya melirik ke belakang dan mendapati Hinata termakan rencana gila ketiga sahabatnya untuk menjadikan dirinya umpan.

Di depan adalah sebuah area pertambangan batu bara yang mulai jarang beroperasi karena gangguan siluman berbentuk monyet merah. Naruto tak heran jika di depan sana banyak truk-truk dan mesin penggali. Ia dapat melihat beberapa pekerja yang tertidur di dalam kendaraan atau di atas sehelai karpet dengan penerangan sebuah lentera. Dari sini, ia dapat mencium bau batu bara yang tidak sedap. Pemuda itu menutup hidungnya sembari terus berlari.

Rencana Shikamaru kembali teringat.

" _Naruto, kau pancing Hinata untuk masuk ke bagian lebih dalam dari pertambangan itu," ujar Shikamaru. "Siluman itu pasti ada di sana. Lalu, usahakan untuk memancing mahluk itu keluar dari area pertambangan agar tidak membangunkan orang-orang di sekitarnya."_

" _Bagaimana cara memancingnya tanpa membuat keributan, bodoh?" tanya Naruto._

" _Aku yakin setiap bagian dari senjatamu―bahkan rantainya―tidak terbuat dari bahan biasa. Kau bisa mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuannya, 'kan?" tanya Shikamaru._

 _Naruto terlihat tersentak. "Tapi, menunjukannya di depan Hinata, apakah tidak terlalu dini?"_

" _Menggores leher gadis yang baru kau kenal selama tiga minggu, apakah tidak terlalu dini?" tanya sekaligus sindir Shikamaru._

" _Itu beda kasusnya!" seru Naruto._

" _Kita harus cepat, Naruto," ujar Sasuke. "Agar semua ini cepat selesai."_

" _Sasuke benar, Naruto," dukung Sakura._

"Cih," decih Naruto. Pemuda itu berlari dengan kencang memasuki area pertambangan. Ia berusaha memelankan langkahnya agar tidak membangunkan para penambang yang sedang tertidur itu, begitupun dengan Hinata. Naruto merasa gadis itu mengerti privasi orang lain, namun tidak privasinya.

Kedua orang itu terus saja saling berkejaran. Naruto menuruni jalan setapak dari pasir itu. Jalannya sedikit lebih terang daripada di pinggir tebing tadi karena lentera-lentera itu. Pemuda itu berusaha mencari sosok besar berwarna merah di sana, namun ia belum menemukannya. Yang ia lihat hanyalah truk-truk, mesin penggali, dan para penambang yang terlelap. Bau menyengat batu bara makin kentara, Naruto berusaha menahan napasnya. Ia menyesal tidak meminjam masker milik Shikamaru.

"Kenapa harus sektor ini yang kosong? Menyebalkan sekali," keluh Naruto lagi. Jujur, ia tak tahan jika harus berlari sambil terus menarik napas dan menahannya. Beberapa kali aroma batu bara ikut terhirup dan itu sangat tidak menyenangkan baginya. Pemuda itu segera menenggelamkan hidungnya ke dalam syal merah yang baru saja ia beli.

Bahkan di pertambangan batu bara seperti ini suasana dingin musim gugur masih terasa.

Pemuda itu melirik ke pinggir area pertambangan. Sebuah cahaya berkedip-kedip tiga kali.

" _Area pertambangan saat malam hari pasti gelap," ujar Shikamaru. "Kami akan membantumu untuk menemukan lokasi siluman itu."_

" _Tapi, bagaimana cara kalian memberitahuku? Kalian tidak bisa ikut denganku, 'kan?" tanya Naruto._

" _Sinyal cahaya," ujar Sasuke. Pemuda itu mengambil dua buah senter dari dalam tas ranselnya, "dengan ini."_

Naruto mengambil senter yang dari tadi ia bawa di dalam jaketnya dan menjawab isyarat itu dengan kedipan cahaya sebanyak dua kali.

Cahaya di seberang kembali menyala. Kali ini tidak berkedip, namun diarahkan tepat jauh di depan Naruto.

' _Di sana, ya ….'_

Pemuda itu menjawab sinyal itu dengan tiga kali kedipan senternya. Beberapa saat setelah itu, cahaya di seberang padam dan tidak menyala lagi.

Cahaya lentera mulai berkurang. Mereka mulai mendekati area dalam. Naruto mulai kembali mempercepat langkahnya, begitupun dengan Hinata. Kedua orang itu terus berlarian di sepanjang jalan setapak itu dan mendekati area penggalian batu bara.

Naruto memegang kedua ujung senjatanya dan mengangkatnya ke depan. "Lepaskanlah gemuruh badai yang mengamuk di dalam kegelapan dan angin ribut yang berteriak menghancurkan segalanya. Bebaskan yang telah terkekang dan biarkan ia menelan teriakan putus asa!"

Pedang Naruto mulai bersinar samar dengan cahaya ungu. Secara perlahan, cahaya itu mulai bersinar lebih terang. Kedua ujung tajam pedang Naruto mulai memanjang dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya ketika cahaya ungu yang benderang itu menyelimutinya. Naruto membuka bagian rantai di pedangnya itu dan membiarkan cahaya itu menyelimutinya juga. Rantai itu mulai melayang sendiri dan memanjang. Cahaya itu terus bersinar selama beberapa saat sebelum mulai meredup dan hilang sepenuhnya. Rantai yang tadi melayang kini kembali tertarik oleh gravitasi. Naruto menutup bagian rantai itu dan kembali berlari sembari membawa senjatanya yang kini lebih panjang dan mematikan dari sebelumnya.

"Aku harap ini berhasil," gumam Naruto.

Hinata yang melihat itu agak terkejut. Gadis itu menambah kecepatannya untuk menyusul Naruto yang kini makin di depan. Pemuda itu melirik ke belakang sekilas sebelum kembali mengalihkan fokusnya ke depan.

Di sana, Naruto dapat melihat sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak. Seperti sedang memukul-mukul tanah. Walaupun sedikit dan tersamarkan oleh kegelapan malam, Naruto dapat melihat sebuah tangan berbulu berwarna merah yang bergerak-gerak.

"Pasti itu," gumam Naruto lagi. Ia dapat melihat sebuah batu raksasa yang menjulang tepat di dekat siluman itu. Pemuda itu mengangkat senjatanya ke depan lagi dan membuka bagian rantainya sebelum memegang salah satu ujung pedang dan bagian rantai itu. Ia memutar-mutar bagian rantainya yang menyebabkan ujung lain senjata itu ikut berputar sebelum melemparnya ke batu itu. Rantai itu segera memanjang mengikuti jarak antara Naruto dan batu itu. Ujung yang Naruto lempar berhasil melilitkan rantainya ke batu itu.

Pemuda itu menambah kecepatan berlarinya sebelum tiba-tiba melompat dan terseret oleh rantai senjatanya yang mulai memendek di udara. Otomatis, ia bergerak menuju batu itu dan meninggalkan Hinata jauh di belakang.

Melihat jaraknya yang kini jauh lebih dekat dari sebelumnya, pemuda itu menarik ujung senjatanya yang membelit ke batu itu dan mendarat di dekat siluman itu. Ia memutar-mutar ujung yang telah terlepas itu dan melemparnya ke siluman itu, membelit tubuh raksasa itu hingga tidak bisa bergerak. Naruto mengambil senter dengan sebelah lengannya dan melihat wujud aslinya.

Ia benar-benar mirip monyet―tidak, simpanse. Seluruh fisiknya benar-benar mirip kecuali ia berbulu merah dan berukuran tiga kali ukuran orang dewasa. Siluman itu menatap nyalang Naruto dan berteriak keras serta berusaha untuk melepaskan dirinya dari belitan rantai Naruto.

"Percuma," ujar Naruto. "Kau tidak akan bisa lepas dariku."

Pemuda itu menyimpan kembali senternya dan memegang rantai itu dengan kedua tangannya. Perlahan, Naruto menarik siluman itu ke belakang. Siluman itu melawan, namun akhirnya ia terjatuh dan diseret oleh Naruto.

"Senjata ini membuat semuanya lebih mudah," ujar Naruto. "Tetapi juga menyerap tenaga lebih banyak …."

Jauh di sana, ia dapat melihat Hinata yang berlari sembari membawa senter.

Naruto menyeringai. Pemuda itu berhenti di tempatnya saat itu dan menunggu gadis itu menghampirinya sembari mengeratkan ikatan di tubuh siluman itu, membuatnya berteriak kesakitan dan terus meronta.

Sinar itu makin mendekat ke arahnya hingga menyinari wajahnya. Ia dapat melihat Hinata yang menarik napas dengan terengah-engah. Naruto yakin gadis itu lelah mengejarnya hingga ke sini. Namun, baru saja Naruto akan menunjukkan rasa kasihannya, gadis itu menjatuhkan senternya dan melesat maju untuk menyerang Naruto. Pemuda itu berkelit ke samping dan mundur beberapa langkah. Gadis itu benar-benar keras kepala.

"Maaf, Hinata, namun lawanmu kali ini bukanlah aku," ujar Naruto, menyeringai. Gadis itu mengernyitkan dahinya sebelum Naruto melepas rantai yang melilit siluman itu. Manik awan Hinata membulat ketika siluman itu bangkit perlahan dan berteriak.

Naruto mengambil sesuatu dari kantungnya sebelum membungkuk hormat kepada Hinata. "Nikmati pertunjukanmu, Nona."

Bersamaan dengan itu, Naruto menghilang dengan bom asap.

 **Black Paradise © zandore**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Warning**_ _: AU, miss-typos, maybe a little bit OOC_

 _ **Inspired from Kyokai no Kanata.**_

 _ **Chapter**_ **kali ini lebih panjang dari** _ **chapter**_ **sebelumnya. Jadi, jangan terkejut jika kalian membutuhkan waktu lebih lama untuk membacanya.**

 **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun dari fanfiksi ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah tangan menyerangnya dari atas, namun ia segera melompat mundur. Tangan itu menghantam tanah dan menghasilkan bunyi berdebum yang nyaring, menghancurkan tanah batu di bawahnya, menerbangkan debu, menutupi pandangannya. Gadis itu merogoh kantung celana belakangnya dan memegang tiga buah bilah besi tajam di maisng-masing tangannya. Ia berdiri di sana, menunggu serangan berikutnya.

Selama beberapa waktu tak ada sesuatu yang melesat dari debu-debu terbang yang menyerupai gumpalan asap itu. Detik demi detik berlalu seiring dengan meningkatnya kewaspadaan gadis itu. Ketenangan yang mencekam menghampiri, meningkatkan adrenalin yang mengalir di pembuluh darah. Suara deru napas yang terengah-engah jadi terdengar begitu keras, mengalahkan melodi malam para jangkrik.

Debu-debu itu mulai menghilang bersama perjalanan sang angin. Menipisnya penghalang pandangan itu bersamaan dengan tusukan dingin semilir malam yang sampai ke sumsum tulang. Suasana yang mencekam itu makin kentara, genggamannya kepada ketiga bilah besi di kedua tangannya mengerat, kewaspadaannya meningkat, fokusnya terpaku pada satu tempat.

Asap itu makin menipis. Menipis. Menipis. Menipis hingga asap itu mulai menunjukkan apa yang ia sembunyikan selama ini.

Tanah yang kini menjadi seperti kawah kecil.

Gadis itu membelalakan kedua matanya lebar-lebar.

Asap itu kini hilang sepenuhnya dan ia mendapati bahwa siluman itu kini telah menghilang dan dia belum membunuhnya.

 _Mungkinkah?_ batin gadis itu. Ia menggerak-gerakan manik matanya ke seluruh penjuru demi mencari keberadaan siluman itu. Tidak ada lubang di tempat itu, tidak mungkin di bawah. Tidak mungkin di belakang. Ia pasti merasakannya jika siluman itu berlari memutarinya dan berusaha menyerang dari belakang. Di bagian kanan dan kiri pun tidak ada.

Itu berarti hanya ada satu.

Suara teriakan menggema dari langit. Gadis itu segera mendongak ke atas dan kembali terbelalak atas apa yang datang dari atas itu. Sebuah tangan yang diselubungi oleh api.

Bagaikan meteor yang akan menghujani bumi, serangan itu terus meluncur. Namun, gadis itu terpaku di sana, seolah-olah ia telah dihipnotis untuk menerima serangan itu. Kedua manik awannya memantulkan bayangan serangan yang makin mendekat itu. Ia seolah lemas. Keenam bilah besi di kedua tangannya terjatuh, menimbulkan bunyi dentingan besi.

Ia tak dapat bergerak.

Serangan itu makin mendekat kepada dirinya, teriakan itu kembali menggema. Teriakan itu sangat berat dan keras, namun di telinganya, perlahan suara itu mulai berubah. Dari teriakan berat itu menjadi teriakan yang melengking. Melengking hingga menusuk setiap syaraf di tubuhnya dan berbicara kepadanya.

' _Lari, Hinata!'_

"Lari, Hinata!"

Kedua manik awan itu bagai mendapat cahayanya lagi begitu sebuah suara yang ia kenal merasuki indra pendengarannya. Dirinya bagai ditarik kembali ke kenyataan. Gelombang kejut kembali menyerangnya, namun semua sudah terlambat, ia dapat merasakan hawa panas itu di kulitnya. Terlambat. Bahkan untuk berteriak.

"Brengsek!"

Tepat setelahnya, serangan itu tiba-tiba terlempar jauh dari dirinya. Yang ia ingat adalah suara benturan, kemudian tubuh siluman yang terlempar jauh dan menabrak batu raksasa di sana kemudian terjatuh.

Seseorang segera mendarat di depannya. Hinata terduduk di atas tanah dengan gelombang kejutnya yang masih terasa. Orang yang menjadi penyelamatnya itu segera berlutut dan mendekatinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata?" tanya seorang gadis yang memakai syal berwarna oranye. Hinata dapat melihat surai merah muda itu dan manik _emerald_ itu. Namun, tubuhnya bagai terpaku, maniknya bergetar hebat.

"Dia terkena serangan syok!" seru Sakura. Kedua pemuda di belakangnya segera maju dan bersiap dengan senjata masing-masing sementara seseorang di belakang membentuk sebuah segel sebelum bayangannya memanjang dan mengikat siluman itu.

"Kalau begitu sadarkan dia!" seru pemuda di belakang itu. "Kita tidak punya banyak waktu!"

Sakura mengguncang-guncang pundak Hinata. "Hinata! Hinata! Hinata sadar! Hinata!"

Namun, Hinata tak bereaksi. Tubuhnya bergetar. Ia tak dapat bergerak.

"Hinata! Hinata!" jerit Sakura panik. Ia membuka tas selempang kecilnya yang berwarna coklat muda dan mengeluarkan sebuah botol dan membukanya sebelum mendekatkannya kepada hidung Hinata. "Hinata, rileks! Rileks! Hirup pelan-pelan, dengarkan aku Hinata! Hinata!"

Hinata tak mendengarnya. Hinata tak dapat mencium apa-apa. Teriakan Sakura perlahan mulai mengecil, mengecil, hingga ia bagai menuli. Tertelan oleh kegelapan. Sunyi dan dingin. Mencekam. Ia bagai dirasuki oleh siluman.

Kemudian sayup-sayup, ia mendengarnya lagi. Lengkingan yang menyakitkan.

' _Lari, Hinata!_ '

"TIDAAAAAK!" jerit gadis Hyuuga itu sembari memegangi kepalanya sebelum jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

 **~o0o~**

Kedua kelopak mata yang terpejam itu mulai bergerak sedikit, perlahan menyingkapkan manik seputih awan yang bersembunyi di baliknya. Cahaya yang menyilaukan bagai menusuk kedua matanya, memaksanya untuk kembali bersembunyi di balik perlindungan kelopak matanya. Kepalanya serasa berdenyut, sakit sekali. Sebelah lengannya bergerak untuk memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut itu sembari lengan yang satunya mengusap-usap pelan kedua matanya.

"Kau sudah sadar, Hinata?"

Sebuah suara menginterupsinya. Perlahan, ia menelengkan kepalanya ke samping untuk melihat siapa yang memanggil namanya. Karena ia baru saja bangun, penglihatannya masih buram. Namun perlahan, penglihatannya kembali membaik seiring ia mengedipkan kedua matanya dan mengusapnya. Ia dapat melihat seorang pemuda dengan baju polos berwarna putih sedang menatapinya dengan kedua manik safirnya.

"Naruto?" gumamnya lemah. Sebuah senyum mulai terukir di wajah pemuda itu. Ia kelihatannya senang karena dirinya telah berhasil mengenali wajahnya.

"Duduklah pelan-pelan, Hinata," ujar Naruto. Hinata menurutinya saja. Ia mulai bertumpu kepada kedua siku lengannya dan mulai bangkit perlahan. Sakit. Kepalanya begitu sakit saat ia bergerak seperti ini. Ia nyaris saja jatuh kembali ke ranjang jika saja Naruto tidak membantunya berdiri dengan menopang punggung dan kepalanya. Ia dapat merasakan hangatnya tangan pemuda itu.

Namun, rasa sakit itu kembali menyerang. Ia memegang kepalanya, rasanya sangat sakit.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata?" sebuah suara lain menginterupsi lagi, kali ini suara wanita. Hinata menelengkan kepalanya kepada sebuah pintu yang terbuka sedikit. Dari balik celah itu, sebuah manik _emerald_ mengintip sebelum membuka pintu itu lebih lebar dan masuk ke dalam sembari membawa sebuah nampan berisi lima buah cangkir dan sebuah teko.

"Sakura-san …," gumam Hinata lagi. Gadis itu menaruh nampan itu di sebuah meja pendek di tengah ruangan sebelum menuangkan cairan berwarna hijau ke dalam cangkir itu dan memberikannya kepada Hinata sembari Naruto berpindah tempat dari samping tempat berbaringnya ke salah satu sisi meja pendek itu.

"Ayo diminum," ujar Sakura sembari tersenyum ramah. "Teh hijau hangat akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik."

Hinata terdiam selama beberapa saat, agak terkejut melihat senyum yang terukir di wajah Sakura. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat wajah cantik itu dari dekat dan ia sudah memberikan senyum yang ramah kepadanya. Entah kenapa, sesuatu seperti mengganjal di hatinya ketika ia melihat cangkir berisi teh hijau hangat yang terulur kepadanya itu.

"Teh ini tidak enak jika sudah dingin, lho," ujar Sakura, masih tersenyum. "Ayo diminum. Teh hijau bisa membuatmu lebih rileks dan hangat."

Hinata kembali terkejut. Dalam hati, ia berpikir bagaimana bisa gadis ini berbicara kepadanya seperti teman lama kendati ia berusaha membunuh Naruto, ia bingung sekaligus agak takut. Namun, ia terima saja cangkir itu dengan perasaan yang tercampur aduk. Perkataan Sakura terbukti ketika ia meminum teh itu dan menghabiskannya dalam beberapa tegukan saja. Tubuhnya terasa lebih hangat dari yang tadi kendati sakit kepalanya masih belum reda sama sekali, namun ia merasa lebih tenang.

"Te-terima kasih …," ujar Hinata, mengembalikan cangkir teh itu kepada Sakura. Gadis itu menerimanya dan menaruhnya di atas nampan.

"Mau kutuangkan teh lagi?" tanya Sakura ramah. Hinata terdiam selama beberapa saat. Tangan Sakura sudah siap di pegangan teko dan satunya memegangi cangkir itu sementara Naruto memperhatikan dari seberang meja kecil itu. Hinata mengangguk samar dan Sakura menuangkan teh hijau lagi ke dalam cangkir itu.

" _Onee-san_!"

Sebuah suara anak kecil datang dari luar. Refleks, Hinata, Naruto, dan Sakura menelengkan kepala mereka ke arah pintu masuk yang segera dibuka dengan kasar. Dari luar sana, seorang anak kecil bersurai coklat berlari-lari menghampiri Hinata, memanjat tempat tidur itu dan memeluknya erat. Hinata terkejut, begitupun dengan Sakura dan Naruto.

" _Onee-san_ tidak apa-apa? _Onee-san_ kena apa? Kenapa kepala _onee-san_ diperban?" tanya gadis cilik itu bertubi-tubi. Hinata langsung terkejut karena di saat itu juga ia baru sadar bahwa kepalanya telah diperban. Ia meraba lembut perban itu.

" _Onee-san_?" ulang Naruto dengan nada bertanya. Sakura menelengkan kepalanya kepada Naruto sebelum melemparkan pandangan bertanya kepada Hinata sembari menaruh cangkir teh yang baru saja akan diberikan kepada Hinata itu.

"Dia adiknya," terang Sasuke. Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruangan. Di belakangnya, Shikamaru ikut masuk sebelum menutup pintu itu dan ikut duduk di dua sisi kosong meja pendek itu. Sakura menaruh teh milik Hinata dan menuangkan teh di dua cangkir lainnya sebelum memberikannya kepada Shikamaru dan Sasuke.

"Adiknya?" ulang Sakura dengan nada bertanya. Gadis itu mengambil cangkir milik Hinata dan berjalan menghampiri ranjang gadis itu. Ia melempar pandangan bertanya kepada Hinata.

Hinata yang dipandangi hanya menerima cangkir teh itu dan menyeruputnya. Ia memandangi Sakura dan menjawab, "I-iya … dia adikku, Hyuuga Hanabi."

Gadis yang disebutkan namanya itu memegang erat kaus yang dipakai oleh kakaknya itu dengan takut-takut. Hinata membelai lembut surai Hanabi yang terlihat ketakutan itu.

"Dia sangat pemalu. Mohon dimaklumi," ujar Hinata dengan suaranya yang lemah. Hanabi berpindah ke punggung Hinata dan bersembunyi di sana sembari mencuri-curi intip penasaran dari pundak Hinata. Sakura mengangguk dan menerima cangkir teh kosong dari Hinata dan menaruhnya kembali di atas nampan sesudah Hinata berkata tidak ketika ia menawarinya secangkir teh lagi.

Sakura meninggalkan cangkir teh Hinata sendirian dan menuangkan teh untuk Naruto. Selama itu, keheningan yang canggung menyelimuti ruangan itu. Suara aliran teh menjadi satu-satunya pengisi keheningan di sana, selain itu keadaan begitu hening dan canggung. Hinata yang tidak tahu harus apa, Shikamaru dan Sasuke yang memasang wajah datar dan masam mereka, dan Hanabi yang malu-malu.

Kecanggungan itu makin diperpara dengan fakta bahwa Hinata, seorang pembunuh yang berusaha membunuh Naruto, kini sedang dirawat oleh teman-teman Naruto. Ironi yang makin membuat keadaan semakin buruk.

Keheningan itu berlangsung selama beberapa lama. Suara detik jam yang berlalu mengiringi kecanggungan yang terus berjalan. Saat-saat ini bagai di Neraka. Hinata merasa bingung, takut, dan tidak enak. Perasaannya tercampur aduk.

Bahkan suara menarik napas bagai auman singa di dalam ruangan itu. Waktu terus berlalu.

"Aku akan mengisi tekonya lagi dan mengambil tambahan cangkir," ujar Sakura tiba-tiba. Gadis itu berdiri dan tersenyum singkat kepada Hinata sebelum berjalan keluar ruangan sembari membawa nampan yang kali ini hanya berisi tekonya saja.

Namun, keheningan itu masih terus berlanjut. Kecanggungan yang menyelimuti mereka. Naruto mengetuk-ngetukkan kukunya ke cangkir, Shikamaru memandangi tehnya, dan Sasuke melirik tajam dua gadis Hyuuga yang kini berada di ranjang Naruto. Hinata sendiri hanya bisa memainkan jarinya karena semua ini. Sementara Hanabi duduk bersandar di tembok sembari menunduk dan memainkan rambutnya.

Rencana mereka untuk menjadikan Hinata sebagai teman seolah-olah gagal―atau memang gagal. Tak ada yang mau berbicara. Tak ada yang mau membuka mulut mereka dan memecahkan keheningan yang mencekam ini karena perasaan mereka. Perasaan mereka …

… karena telah menolong seorang pembunuh.

 **~o0o~**

Sakura mengaduk-aduk air yang sudah dicampuri bubuk the hijau itu. Sebelah tangannya bergerak mengaduk, namun perasaannya bagai hampa. Sebuah kejanggalan. Pandangan dari manik itu seolah kehilangan cahayanya, ia menatap kosong arus air yang ia aduk. Berputar-putar tak menentu, seperti perasaannya.

Harusnya ia tahu ini tak akan berhasil. Harusnya ia tahu ini tak akan _pernah_ berhasil.

Membuat sebuah ikatan dengan pembunuh sahabatmu selama 16 tahun tidaklah mudah. Tidak. Ini jauh di luar dugaannya. Ia seharusnya tak melakukan ini. Membawa pembunuhmu ke apartemenmu bukanlah ide bagus, namun Naruto tetap bersikeras melakukannya, hal itupun membuahkan sebuah debat di antara mereka berdua. Shikamaru dan Sasuke diam saja, tetapi Sakura tahu bahwa mereka sebenarnya juga tidak setuju.

" _Kenapa kau ingin membawanya ke apartemenmu, Naruto?! Dia bisa mengetahui lokasimu kemudian menyerangmu kapan saja atau menggali informasi tentang dirimu―"_

" _Hentikan, Sakura!" sela Naruto. "Ini adalah cara terbaik!"_

" _Bagaimana kau bisa menyimpulkan ini adalah cara terbaik?! Membiarkan pembunuhmu datang ke rumahmu?!" teriak Sakura._

" _Aku tidak bermaksud begitu!" Naruto balas berteriak._

" _Lalu kenapa kau ingin dia datang ke apartemenmu?!"_

" _Ini cara terbaik!"_

" _Pikirkan lagi!"_

" _Hanya ini satu-satunya cara!"_

" _Membawa pembunuh―"_

" _Dia bukan pembunuh!"_

Dan hal itu berakhir dengan keheningan yang canggung seperti di ruangan itu. Keheningan yang mencekam.

Sakura sungguh tidak bermaksud meneriaki Naruto. Ia hanya ingin mengusulkan untuk membawa Hinata ke tempat lain, seperti di dalam gua atau di rumah yang lainnya. Tetapi, Naruto sungguh keras kepala untuk membawa Hinata ke apartemennya. Ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa Naruto begitu ingin menjalin ikatan dengan seorang pembunuh sepertinya.

Jujur saja, Sakura masih tidak dapat menerima gadis itu memandangnya. Tidak, eksistensinya saja sudah menjadi kesalahan besar untuk Sakura. Ia harusnya tidak ada di dunia ini.

JIka saja Hinata tidak menerima permintaan untuk membunuh itu, jika saja Hinata tidak menjadi Pemburu Siluman ilegal, jika saja Hinata tidak berusaha membunuh Naruto, maka … maka … seharusnya ia tidak akan dibenci seperti ini.

"Sial!" umpat Sakura. Ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada gagang sendok. Namun, ia terlalu kuat dan mematahkan sendok itu. Sakura mendecih kesal. Ia berjalan sembari menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dan mengambil kasar patahan sendok itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah sebelum mengambil sendok baru.

Ia kesal. Ia marah. Ia tidak terima. Bagaimana bisa Naruto begitu idealis? Maksudnya, ia memang selalu idealis dan berusaha mewujudkannya, namun kali ini sifat idealisnya sudah terlalu jauh. Nyawanya terancam dan ia membawa malaikat pencabut nyawanya ke markasnya sendiri dan berharap menjadikanya teman dan bernegoisasi dengannya.

Ini jelas sangat jauh.

Sebuah sendok kembali ia patahkan. Sakura mendecih sebelum mengambil sendok baru lagi.

"Kau tidak seharusnya mematahkan sendok."

"Maaf, aku tidak tahan," tanggap Sakura tanpa menoleh. Ia sudah tahu suara siapa yang menginterupsi kegiatan pelampiasan amarahnya ini.

Sebuah helaan napas terdengar dari arah belakangnya. "Tenanglah. Naruto tahu apa yang dia lakukan."

"Tidak. Dia bodoh, Shikamaru," bantah Sakura. "Dia sangat bodoh dan idiot."

Shikamaru mengendikkan bahunya sebelum melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan bersandar di tembok dapur. "Bukankah ia selalu seperti itu?"

"Tapi ini kejauhan."

Suara helaan napas yang berat kembali terdengar. "Mungkin aku memang salah dengan mendukung rencana ini, ya? Dengan mencari tempat, menyusun rencana, dan segalanya. Benarkah, Sakura?"

Gadis itu tetap mengaduk cangkir teh itu dengan hampa. "Tidak tahu."

"Kau sebenarnya juga tahu bahwa rencana ini tidak akan selalu berjalan mulus," ujar Shikamaru. "Tapi kau tetap mengikutinya."

"Bukankah itu definisi dari mengambil resiko?" tanya Sakura. Ia menaruh cangkir teh itu di atas nampan dan kini bergantian memasukkan sendok demi sendok teh ke dalam teko. "Mengikuti atau melakukan sesuatu yang kau tahu atau tidak tahu apa resikonya."

"Dan kita tidak bisa hidup tanpa mengambil resiko," tambah Shikamaru. "Ironis. Namun kita tetap harus melakukannya."

"Jika kau berniat memberiku nasehat, maka itu tidak akan berhasil."

"Aku tidak bermaksud menjadi orang bijak di sini," ucap Shikamaru. "Aku hanya ingin kau percaya kepada Naruto meskipun itu artinya taruhan nyawa."

"Tidak. Dia sudah cukup membahayakan nyawanya," Sakura menuangkan air ke dalam teko itu sebelum mengaduknya. "Tidak lagi."

"Kau terlalu mengkhawatirkannya. Ikutilah saja arus permainan ini."

"Bagaimana kau bisa setenang itu ketika nyawa seseorang sedang dalam bahaya?" tanya Sakura. Gadis itu membawa nampan berisi sebuah cangkir dan teko yang penuh dengan teh hijau yang hangat. Shikamaru tertawa kecil sebelum gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya dari dapur, membuat gadis itu tiba-tiba terpaku di tempat.

"Apanya yang lucu?"

"Tidak ada," jawabnya. Pemuda itu beranjak dari posisi bersandarnya dan berjalan mendahului Sakura, membuat gadis itu mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia berjalan mengikuti Shikamaru di belakang.

Mereka terus melangkahkan kaki dalam hening hingga mereka sampai di depan sebuah pintu kayu. Shikamaru memutar knop pintu itu dan mendorong pintu itu ke dalam sebelum bersandar pada pintu itu, memberikan ruang bagi Sakura untuk lewat. Namun, baru beberapa langkah, gadis itu langsung terpaku di tempatnya lagi. Shikamaru menyeringai.

Naruto, sedang mengerjakan PRnya, bersama dengan Hinata yang mengajari dan mendiktenya. Sementara Sasuke mengajari Hanabi seni melipat kertas.

Apa yang―

"Oh, Sakura, kau telah kembali?" tanya Naruto. Pemuda itu mengambil cangkirnya dan mengangkatnya. "Kebetulan, isikan aku teh lagi, ya!"

Manik _emerald_ itu membulat lebar.

"Ah, Hinata juga isikan!" Naruto mengangkat cangkir gadis Hyuuga itu juga sementara Hinata berusaha menggapai-gapai cangkir itu agar tidak diisikan.

"Tidak usah―"

"Sudahlah!"

Apa … ini … ?

"Sudah kubilang, 'kan?" tanya pemuda berkuncir itu. Salah satu sudut bibirnya terangkat ke atas. "Kau harus percaya kepadanya."

Bukankah seharusnya ini tidak mungkin?

"Sudahlah," ujar Shikamaru, menepuk pundak Sakura. "Biar aku yang jelaskan."

 **~o0o~**

Jubah hitam itu berkibar di tengah semilir angin malam. Dedaunan yang mengusik terhanyut oleh perjalanan sang angin. Dingin yang menusuk hingga ke sumsum tulang bagai tak berpengaruh kepadanya. Kedua mata di balik topeng putih ittu terus mengawasi sebuah kamar yang kini berpenghunikan enam orang itu.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya orang itu.

"Ya," jawab sebuah suara di balik bayangan. "Bagaimana dengan mereka?"

"Mereka mulai bergerak dan memiliki langkah awal yang mulus," jawab pemuda bertopeng itu. "Aku tidak percaya aku tidak perlu ikut campur banyak dalam hal ini."

"Tetapi kau telah menyelamatkan gadis itu dan mengobati lukanya. Jadi, tetaplah awasi mereka," himbau suara di balik bayangan itu.

"Tidak perlu kau katakan aku juga tahu," ujarnya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkannya mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Sudah, laporkan saja sana."

"Baik," ujar suara itu. Setelah itu, tak ada suara lain lagi yang berbicara. Keheningan menghampiri.

Angin malam yang dingin terus berhembus. Orang itu mengeluarkan sekuntum mawar berwarna putih dari balik lengan jubahnya dan menggenggam mawar putih itu di depan dadanya.

"Mengajak pembunuhmu ke rumahmu dan memperlakukannya bagaikan kawan lama, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau inginkan," ujar orang itu. "Permainan apa yang sebenanya kau mainkan, Uzumaki Naruto?"

Ia mengangkat tangannya dan melepaskan genggamannya, membiarkan mawar itu menari di tengah angin.

 **~o0o~**

Naruto mengajak Hinata berbicara tentang PR terlebih dahulu dan memilih untuk melupakan urusan pembunuhan itu terlebih dahulu. Awalnya, gadis itu memang terkejut ketika dia diminta Naruto untuk mengajarinya tentang PRnya. Namun, ia menurut saja dan lama-lama terbawa oleh arus permainan yang dimainkan oleh Naruto.

Sementara itu Hanabi yang tidak mengerti hanya diam saja, namun mulai tertarik ketika Sasuke mulai membuat seni lipat kertas berbentuk pesawat dan melemparkannya ke seberang ruangan. Gadis cilik itu perlahan mulai mendekati Sasuke dan malu-malu memperhatikan bagaimana pemuda itu melipat-lipat kertas yang ia sobek dengan seenaknya dari buku catatan Naruto dan meminta diajari bagaimana cara melipatnya.

Semua ini memang di luar dugaan Sakura bahwa Naruto dan Sasuke bisa membawa dua Hyuuga itu dalam euforia masing-masing kendati Hinata yang masih agak gugup mengajari Naruto. Ia lebih banyak diam, namun terkadang juga memperhatikan dan membetulkan jawaban Naruto jika ada yang salah.

Dan kini, mereka sudah selesai. Naruto bernapas lega sembari menutup bukunya.

"Haah, akhirnya selesai juga," ujar Naruto sembari menarik napas. Ia melirik Sakura yang terduduk diam di meja belajarnya dan Shikamaru yang tiduran di ranjangnya. "Aku menunggu liburan."

"Bukankah kita ada perjalanan tiga hari lagi?" tanya Sasuke, menerbangkan pesawat kertasnya dengan Hanabi yang melihatnya dengan riang.

"Perjalanan?" tanya Naruto.

"Berkemah di gunung selama empat hari tiga malam," ujar Shikamaru. "Yah, aku harap di gunung itu tidak banyak silumannya."

Hinata yang mendengar kata 'siluman' langsung tersentak.

"Seharusnya acara berkemah menjadi acara yang menyenangkan, tetapi jika kita malah harus bekerja tambahan di sana namanya tidak menyenangkan lagi," ujar Naruto. "Tapi jika ada buruan yang 'lezat', maka kita akan mendapatkannya, benar, 'kan, Hinata?"

Hinata yang baru saja disikut oleh Naruto kembali terkejut dan menjawab dengan gugup, "I-iya."

Naruto mengalihkan fokusnya kepada jam yang digantung di dindingnya. "Sudah hampir tengah malam."

"Kalau begitu kami pulang," ujar Sasuke, pemuda itu berdiri dan kembali mengenakan jaket serta syalnya. Ia membuka lemari Naruto dan mengambil tombaknya sebelum membuka pintu yang menghubungkan kamar Naruto dengan balkon diikuti dengan Sasuke dan Sakura yang melakukan hal yang sama.

Kini, tinggal Hinata, Hanabi, dan Naruto.

"Biar aku antar, Hinata," ujar Naruto, mengambil pedang bermata duanya sekaligus jaket dan syalnya.

"Ti-tidak usah, aku―"

"Seorang gadis tidak boleh pulang sendiri," ujar Naruto bersikeras. Ia mengambil jaket Hinata dan memberikannya kepada sang pemilik. "Sekarang, ayo kita pergi."

 **~o0o~**

Ia tidak senang berada di dekat Naruto.

Sungguh. Ia tak menyangka Naruto akan menyelamatkan dirinya dan memberikannya teh hangat di apartemennya, di bawah atap tempat ia bernaung. Memaksa dirinya untuk mengajarinya PR lagi. Itu di luar dugaannya.

Ia tidak ingin membantu Naruto mengerjakan PRnya tadi, namun untuk membalas kebaikannya, Hinata bersedia melakukannya kendati rasa canggung yang berat terus membebaninya. Sangat sulit untuk melakukannya.

Kini, Hinata bisa membunuh Naruto kapan saja.

Namun, ia merasa tak enak karena kebaikan Naruto. Ia merasa tak enak untuk menggores nadinya atau menusuk jantungnya. Naruto telah menyediakan kebaikan di depan matanya dan kini ia kehilangan tekadnya untuk membunuh pemuda bersurai pirang yang sedang memainkan _handphone_ nya ini.

Selain itu ….

" _Lari, Hinata!_ "

Gadis itu memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat. Tidak. Ini bukanlah saat tepat. Naruto adalah targetnya. Pemuda itu adalah targetnya dan ia adalah pembunuhnya. Ini bukanlah saat bagi dirinya untuk mengeluarkan belas kasihannya. Ia ditugaskan untuk membunuh seseorang. Ya, seseorang yang asing baginya. Seseorang yang asing. Seseorang yang asing. Seseorang yang ….

"Awas, Hinata!"

Sebuah duri melesat dengan cepat dan tiba-tiba berhenti di depan wajah Hinata. Duri yang besar, kira-kira bentuknya seperti jarum, berwarna hijau tua, dan memiliki panjang yang sama dengan betis manusia. Tangan Naruto yang menghentikan laju duri itu melemparnya jauh-jauh.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata?" tanya Naruto. Gadis itu segera tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawabnya. Hanabi yang melihat bagaimana duri itu melesat ke wajah Hinata bersembunyi di balik punggung kakaknya sembari mengintip dengan takut-takut.

"Aku rasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di sini," ujar Naruto. Ia mengawasi daerah di sekitarnya, begitupun dengan Hinata. Mereka memang berada di seberang jalan yang berada di dekat sebuah tanah kosong jadi tidak heran bila ada siluman yang muncul. Namun, Hinata bilang dia telah memasang segel untuk mencegah siluman masuk dan menghalangi dirinya atau warga yang akan lewat saat malam hari. "Kita harus memeriksanya."

Tidak mungkin. Hinata tidak ingin bersama lebih lama lagi dengan targetnya. Ia tidak ingin merasakan kebaikan Naruto lebih jauh lagi.

"Maaf," ujar gadis itu, menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. "Aku bisa menyeberang sendiri. Permisi!"

"Eh, tunggu!" panggil Naruto. Namun, ia sudah terlanjur berlari lebih dulu menyeberang jalan yang sepi tanpa kendaraan mendahului Naruto sembari menggandeng Hanabi. "Hinata, berbahaya!"

" _Onee-san_ , tadi itu apa?" tanya Hanabi yang kebingungan saat ia diajak lari oleh Hinata.

"Sudahlah," himbaunya. "Kita lebih baik terus berlari―"

Belum selesai ia berbicara, sebuah duri lain melesat ke arahnya. Gadis itu segera menelengkan kepalanya untuk menghindarinya. Belum cukup sampai di sana, duri-duri lain segera melesat dengan cepat ke arahnya. Hanabi berlindung di belakang punggung kakaknya lagi sembari Hinata menangkis duri-duri itu dan menghindarinya dengan gesit. Duri terakhir mengarah ke jantungnya, Hinata mengambil benda tajam itu dan melemparnya balik ke depan. Suara sesuatu yang menancap di tembok terdengar.

"Hinata memang hebat seperti biasanya, ya," ujar sebuah suara wanita. "Sesuai dugaanku."

"Suara ini …," gumam Hinata. Sebuah kaki yang jenjang melangkah dari kegelapan. Sepasang sepatu _high heels_ berwarna ungu adalah yang pertama kali terlihat. Setelah itu, sebuah atasan ketat di atas lutut yang berwarna ungu dengan _glitter_ di mana-mana. Semakin naik, pakaian atas yang ketat itu makin menunjukkan dirinya dan tubuh yang dibalutnya. Hinata dapat melihat pakaian itu tak memiliki lengan dan mempunyai garis leher bermodel _scoop_. Wanita itu terus melangkah keluar hingga sinar bulan menyinari wajahnya. Manik bagai batu _amethyst_ yang indah dan rambut pirang sepunggung yang terkesan lembut.

"Shion-san?" tanya Hinata.

Wanita yang dipanggil Shion itu memainkan mawar merah berduri yang ia pegang. "'Mawar yang indah memiliki duri', ya? Peribahasa itu memang cocok untukmu, Hinata."

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Siapa yang menyangka bahwa kau akan bersekongkol dengan Pemburu Siluman dari pemerintah? Oh, mari kita dengar informasi apa saja yang kau bocorkan," ujar Shion, langsung ke inti pembicaraan.

"A-aku tidak bersekongkol dengan mereka, Shion-san! Aku di-ditolong oleh mereka!" ujar gadis itu.

"Maaf, sayang, tapi peraturan adalah peraturan," ucap wanita itu. Ia mendekatkan bunga mawar merah itu ke hidungnya dan meresapi aromanya sebelum mencabut salah satu duri di batang mawar itu. Ia menyeringai.

"Ja-jadi yang melempar duri itu a-adalah Anda?" tanya Hinata.

Wanita itu tidak menjawab. Ia hanya mengambil lebih banyak duri dan menggenggamnya sebelum bersiap-siap melemparnya. " _Dilate_."

Shion melempar duri-duri itu kepada Hinata. Sesaat setelah duri-duri itu dilempar, mereka membesar seperti duri-duri yang Hinata lihat tadi. Gadis itu membulatkan kedua matanya.

Namun, sebelum sempat menyentuh Hinata, sebuah tongkat yang berputar kencang terlempar ke arah duri-duri itu dan menangkis semuanya. Seorang pemuda yang mengenakan jaket oranye mendarat di depan gadis itu dan menangkap tongkat itu yang ternyata sebuah pedang bermata dua.

"Jadi, kau yang seenaknya melempar benda-benda tajam itu? Berbahaya, tahu," ujar Naruto. Manik safirnya memandang Shion penuh determinasi. "Malam-malam lagi."

"Lebih bagus. Orangnya datang sendiri. Dengan ini, aku bisa menjatuhkan dua ekor burung dengan satu lemparan batu," ujarnya. Ia mengambil sebuah batu kecil dan bersiap-siap melemparnya. " _Dilate_!"

Sama seperti jarum tadi, batu itu membesar sesaat setelah dilempar. Batu itu melayang ke arah dua orang itu.

"Dia benar-benar melempar sebuah batu …," gumam Naruto.

"Awas!" Hinata segera berdiri di depan Naruto dan mengeratkan tinjunya hingga tangannya bergetar. Ketika batu itu sudah berada di depannya, ia menghancurkannya dengan satu tinjuan, memecahnya menjadi pecahan-pecahan yang lebih kecil dan melindungi Naruto serta dirinya.

"Kau melindunginya?" tanya Shion dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Sayang sekali."

"Su-sudah kukatakan ba-bahwa ia hanya me-menolongku!" ujar Hinata.

"Dan sudah kukatakan bahwa peraturan adalah peraturan," ulang Shion. "Siapapun yang melakukan kontak dengan orang luar akan dibunuh."

"Hoi, memangnya kau siapa?!" teriak Naruto. "Aku tidak tahu siapa kau dan kau tiba-tiba melempar sebuah batu penutup gua kepadaku dan Hinata, apakah kau pemain sirkus yang mabuk atau pembunuh bayaran yang lain?!"

"Pemain sirkus?" tanyanya. Ia bersandar di tembok apartemen Hinata dan kembali meresapi aroma mawarnya. "Aku lebih dari itu, sayang. Aku adalah seorang aktris yang gemilang di kemilaunya."

"Aktris?" ulang Naruto.

"Dia adalah Shion. Seorang … seorang Pemburu Siluman yang ilegal sekaligus penjaga kerahasiaan sekaligus identitas para Pemburu Siluman yang ilegal di area ini," jelas Hinata. "Namun, di luarnya, di-dia adalah model se-sekaligus peraga busana ya-yang cukup terkenal."

"Kau sudah mendengarnya," ujar Shion. "Dan peraturan kami mengatakan bahwa jika ada yang membuat kontak dengan orang idiot sepertimu, maka dia harus dibunuh."

"Peraturan macam apa itu?! Itu bodoh!" protes Naruto.

"Sama sepertimu," ujar Shion.

Naruto menggeram. Pemuda itu mengambil duri raksasa yang kebetulan ada di dekatnya dan melemparnya bak tombak ke arah wanita itu. Namun, ia menangkap duri itu dengan mudah.

" _Shrink_ ," ujarnya. Duri itupun perlahan kembali ke ukurannya semula.

"Cih, kekuatan apa itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Itu sihir," jawab Hinata. "Be-beberapa Pemburu Siluman ju-juga menggunakan si-sihir, benar, 'kan? Shion-san me-memiliki kekuatan sihir yang dapat me-mengubah ukuran suatu benda sesuai keinginannya. Ta-tapi, benda itu harus digenggam di tangan Shion-san ta-tanpa ada sedikitpun bagian ya-yang keluar dari genggaman tangannya."

"Dia benar," ujar Shion, menjatuhkan duri kecil itu. "Dan nama dari kekuatanku ini adalah …."

Ia meresapi aroma mawarnya lagi.

 **サイズ変化**

" …, _Saizu Henka_."

 **~o0o~**

Api-api kecil di batang-batang lilin itu menari-nari bagai mendengar melodi yang merdu, menyinari ruangan yang gelap dengan cahayanya yang redup tak menentu. Tetesan-tetesan lilin yang terbakar mengalir dan mengeras seiring waktu, memperkokoh berdirinya lilin itu sekaligus mengikisnya sedikit demi sedikit.

Di ruangan yang memiliki sedikit cahaya itu, seseorang sedang duduk di atas sembari menangkupkan kedua tangannya. Seseorang yang lain sedang membungkuk hormat kepada orang yang duduk di balik meja itu.

"Jadi begitu, ya," ujar orang itu.

"Ya, Tuan," jawab orang lainnya yang membungkuk itu. "Tetapi, dia tidak terlihat membocorkan informasi apapun. Apa yang harus kita lakukan kepadanya?"

Orang di balik meja itu terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menjawab, "Kita awasi dulu lebih lanjut. Jangan terburu-buru dulu."

"Lalu, bagaimana jika dia berkhianat?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas?" tanyanya balik. "Kita bunuh dia dan cari penggantinya. Yang seperti dia bukan hanya satu saja."

"Dimengerti," ujar orang yang membungkuk itu. Ia berdiri dan membungkuk hormat sebelum melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari ruangan itu. Namun, sebelum sempat menyentuh kenop pintu, suara tuannya menginterupsinya.

"Tunggu dulu," ujarnya. "Ada dua hal lagi."

"Apa itu, Tuan?" tanyanya, berbalik.

"Jika ada halangan yang mengganggu, cepat habisi dan hapus buktinya tanpa ada yang tersisa," perintahnya. "Apapun halangan itu, sesepele apapun."

"Baik, Tuan," ujarnya.

"Satu lagi. Beritahukan kepada gadis Hyuuga itu bahwa ada perubahan rencana," ucap tuannya. Ia melempar sebuah kertas yang dilaminating dengan rapi ke orang itu yang ditangkap dengan cekatan. "Dari 'membunuh' jadi 'menangkap."

Lilin itu menari-nari dalam kegelapan.

Topeng putih yang terselubung jubah hitam itu memandang tuannya yang berada di dalam kegelapan. "Baiklah, Tuanku."

 **~o0o~**

Pecahan-pecahan kaca melayang ke arahnya saat ia melompat mundur.

" _Dilate_!"

Tepat saat pecahan-pecahan kaca kecil itu akan mengenainya, mereka membesar. Pemuda itu membulatkan kedua matanya. Namun, Hinata berhasil menyelamatkannya dengan menendang semua pecahan itu dengan kakinya, membuatnya pecah menjadi pecahan yang lebih kecil.

"Percuma," ujar Shion. " _Dilate_!"

Pecahan-pecahan kaca yang dihancurkan Hinata itu membesar lagi, kedua orang itu segera melompat menjauh. Namun, saat di tengah udara, sebuah batu raksasa jatuh dan akan menimpa mereka. Hinata melakukan salto di tengah udara dengan punggung Naruto sebagai pijakan dan menghancurkan batu itu dengan tendangannya. Naruto yang dijadikan pijakan terjatuh ke bawah dan menghancurkan pecahan-pecahan kaca itu. Hinata mendarat sesudahnya.

Kedua orang itu berdiri menengadah ke atas, ke atap apartemen Hinata di mana wanita model itu berdiri dan melemparkan benda-benda raksasa ke arah mereka.

"Sial! Hinata, bukankah kau mengatakan bahwa ia hanya dapat membesar dan mengecilkan benda yang bisa ia genggam sepenuhnya?" tanya Naruto. "Kalau begitu, kenapa dia bisa mengecilkan benda-benda raksasa itu?"

"Benda-benda ya-yang sudah ia sentuh bagai ter-terikat dengan sihirnya, i-ia bisa mengecilkan dan membesarkannya ka-kapan saja," ujar Hinata. Naruto mendecih.

"Ia benar. Aku bisa menggandakan benda juga. Contohnya, pecahan-pecahan kaca itu. Semakin kalian menghancurkannya, maka akan semakin mengecil dan banyak. Tetapi, aku bisa membesarkannya lagi dan menjadikan tempat kalian berpijak saat ini bagai sebuah ladang ranjau yang bisa menusuk kalian kapan saja," ujar Shion. "Menyenangkan, bukan?"

"Kalau begitu, kami harus menghancurkanmu terlebih dahulu!" ujar Naruto. Pemuda itu segera melompat ke salah satu balkon kemudian ke balkon lainnya demi mencapai Shion yang berada di puncak.

"Percuma," ujarnya seiring Naruto terus memanjat balkon demi balkon. "Semua yang kau lakukan itu percuma!"

Naruto sampai di atap. Namun, belum sempat ia menginjakkan kakinya, sebuah kaki berbalut _high heels_ menendang wajahnya, membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh. Sebelum ia jatuh, ia dibuat sebagai pijakan oleh Shion untuk melompat dan bersalto di tengah udara.

Selama ia bersalto di udara, ia melempar paku-paku serta jarum-jarum yang juga memiliki duri di bagian batangnya. Ia menancapkan jarum-jarum itu di gedung-gedung yang mengapit jalan itu dan paku-paku di atas jalan raya. Belum cukup sampai di sana, ia menjatuhkan sebuah duri mawar di atas jalan tepat saat ia akan jatuh.

" _Dilate_!" ujarnya. Duri mawar di bawah segera membesar. Jauh lebih besar dari sebelumnya hingga tingginya sama dengan gedung-gedung itu. Ia segera mendarat di ujung duri dengan seimbang sebelum melompat kembali ke gedung seberang sembari meneriakkan, " _Shrink_!"

Duri mawar itu segera mengecil dan Shion mendarat di gedung seberang. Hinata segera menangkap tubuh Naruto yang jatuh itu.

"Sial …," gumam Naruto, ia mengusap wajahnya yang memerah akibat tendangan Shio tadi.

"Nah, nah, nah," ujar Shion, "mari kita semua berpesta!"

"Sialan, kau!" umpat Naruto. Ia berdiri dan mengambil sepuluh bilah tajam dari kantong belakangnya dan melemparnya ke Shion secara bertubi-tubi, namun wanita itu berhasil menghindari semuanya dengan mudah.

"Santai saja," ujarnya. Ia mengangkat sebelah lengannya ke atas sembari ia berkacak pinggang dengan pose yang menawan. "Kalian akan bisa beristirahat dengan tenang setelah ini. Istirahat yang panjang."

Naruto mengangkat senjatanya ke depan. "Lepaskanlah gemuruh badai yang mengamuk di dalam kegelapan dan angin ribut yang berteriak menghancurkan segalanya. Bebaskan yang telah terkekang dan biarkan ia menelan teriakan putus asa!"

Sinar ungu menyelimuti senjata Naruto. Kedua bilahnya bertambah makin panjang. Ia membuka bagian rantainya dan membiarkan sinar itu menyelimutinya juga. Rantai itu ikut bersinar dan bertambah panjang sembari melayang-layang di udara. Sinar itu makin menyilaukan seiring detik berlalu dan kemudian meredup perlahan. Naruto menutup bagian rantai itu dan menggeram ke arah Shion.

Shion bersiul. "Jadi, itu kekuatan tersembunyimu? Tidak, kekuatan tersembunyi senjatamu? Atau mungkin tidak juga? Entahlah, yang penting kita akan berpesta."

"Tidak akan ada pesta dan tidak akan ada keberadaanmu lagi!" Naruto melempar salah satu ujungnya ke atap di gedung seberang tempat Shion berada. Rantainya itu memanjang seiring ujung itu terus melesat untuk menusuk tubuh Shion.

Wanita itu menjentikkan jarinya. " _Massive Extension Killer_!"

Salah satu jarum yang Shion tancapkan ke gedung itu segera memanjang. Senjata Naruto yang melesat itu segera terpantulkan oleh jarum yang juga memiliki bagian tajam di batangnya. Pemuda itu terkejut.

Belum cukup sampai di sana, jarum-jarum lain yang juga tertancap itu ikut memanjang secara bergantian. Kecepatan memanjangnya pun tidak main-main. Jarum-jarum itu memanjang dan memendek kembali dengan cepat. Tidak hanya jarum-jarum itu, paku-paku yang ada di bawah juga memanjang dan memendek dengan kecepatan yang sama. Hinata dan Naruto berlompat-lompatan untuk menghindari semua serangan itu.

Namun, sangat sulit. Paku-paku itu berbahaya dan hanya bisa dilompati. Namun, jika mereka melompat, ada saja jarum yang nyaris menusuk mereka dari samping. Setiap jarum mempunyai jarak jangkauan setengah jalan raya. Jadi, jarum-jarum itu memanjang menutupi jalan raya. Kedua orang itu harus membagi konsentrasi mereka untuk menghindari tusukan-tusukan mematikan yang bisa datang dari mana saja.

" _Massive Extension Killer_ memperpanjang dan memperpendek ukuran benda-benda yang aku sentuh dalam radius satu kilometer. Aku juga bisa mengendalikan interval waktunya seperti mesin yang ada di ruangan eksekusi di mana ada benda-benda tajam yang bisa muncul dari mana saja. Memperpanjang dan memperpendeknya dengan interval waktu yang singkat, membuat sebuah ruang gerak yang begitu sempit sementara berusaha membunuh mereka yang terjebak di dalamnya dari seluruh penjuru. Pemburu Siluman biasa biasanya akan mati dalam waktu kurang dari satu menit," jelas Shion. Ia memain-mainkan mawarnya. "Tetapi, sesuai yang kuharapkan darimu yang menjadi target Hinata. Orang yang lincah dan kuat. Kau memberikan waktu bermain untukku."

"Diam!" teriak Naruto sembari menghindari serangan dari bawah dan samping. "Aku membenci dirimu!"

"Tetapi aku suka dirimu. Jarang sekali aku sesenang ini bermain dengan seseorang," ujar Shion sembari menyeringai keji.

Naruto mendecih. Ia melirik Hinata sesekali sembari berusaha keluar dari jebakan ini. Gadis itu terlihat sungguh berkonsentrasi untuk menghindarinya. Naruto bernapas lega karena tidak ada korban jiwa yang terlibat dalam hal ini. Untung saja Hanabi telah masuk ke dalam apartemen saat Hinata dan Naruto mengalihkan perhatian mereka, jadi Hinata bisa lebih berkonsentrasi.

Tetapi, meskipun begitu, Naruto tetap khawatir bagaimana jika Hinata―

"Naruto-kun, awas!"

Hinata melesat maju dan menyelamatkan Naruto dari sebuah tusukan jarum. Sebagai gantinya, punggung Hinata tergores salah satu duri itu dan mengeluarkan darah segar. Mereka berdua menabrak sebuah jarum yang memanjang dan jatuh ke atas sebuah paku yang sedang memendek. Untungnya, mereka berdua kembali sadar dengan cepat dan kembali melompat-lompat untuk menghindari semuanya kendati Hinata terlihat kesakitan.

"Ko-konsentrasi … konsentrasi, Naruto-kun!"

Hinata benar. Ia tidak berkonsentrasi. Ia terlalu mengkhawatirkannya hingga gadis itu terluka.

Cih, semuanya kacau.

Manik safirnya melirik ke arah atap gedung seberang. Seorang wanita keji yang menyeringai, menikmati eksekusi perlahan dan menyiksa ini. Benar-benar sebuah kemampuan yang di luar nalar bahwa ia bisa mengendalikan semua ini dengan mudahnya.

Hinata dan Shion. Dua orang Pemburu Siluman ilegal dengan kemampuan mengerikan yang tak bisa diremehkan. Dan kini, ia terjebak dengan keadaan yang menyebabkan ia tak bisa berpikir dan keluar.

"Sial!" umpatnya.

Hinata yang melihat Naruto seperti itu menjadi merasa bersalah.

Jika saja ia tidak lemah … tidak, jika saja ia tidak lemah terhadap ….

" _Lari, Hinata!_ "

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak. Ia tidak boleh mengasihani dirinya di saat seperti ini. Ia harus berpikir bagaimana cara keluar dari keadaan ini dan menyelamatkan … tidak, ia harus keluar. Ia. Harus. Keluar.

Namun, untuk berpikir, ia harus berhenti berkonsentrasi untuk menghindari semua ini.

Sungguh, Hinata tidak pernah memperkirakan keadaan ini. Keadaan di mana ia harus rela berhenti menghindari keadaan yang bisa membunuhnya demi bertaruh. Mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi menghentikan kegilaan ini.

Tak ada cara lain.

"Naruto-kun, bi-bisakah kau me-melindungiku sebentar?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku sendiri kesulitan melindungi diriku sendiri!" ujar Naruto.

"Ka-kalau begitu, ge-gendong aku!"

.

.

Hening.

.

.

"Apa?! Kau gila, ya?!" teriak Naruto.

"Ku-kumohon! Jika keadaannya ti-tidak mendesak, a-aku tidak akan meminta seperti i-ini!" ujar Hinata berusaha meyakinkan Naruto.

Naruto mendecih. Memang benar bahwa keadaan ini sungguh mendesak. Tetapi, jika ia disuruh menggendong Hinata … memangnya apa yang mau ia lakukan?

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto.

"Ji-jika kau bisa me-melindungiku cukup lama, a-aku bisa memikirkan bagaimana ca-cara keluar dari sini!"

Bertaruh, ya? Pengorbanan, ya? Ini benar-benar di luar dugaan. Sangat. Sangat di luar dugaan.

Tetapi, ia harus bertaruh.

Naruto melompat dan mendekati Hinata sebelum memegang leher belakang dan bagian belakang lututnya. Ia menggendong gadis itu dan melompat-lompat menghindari benda tajam yang selalu berusaha membunuhnya setiap saat.

"Sudah, berpikirlah sekarang! Aku tidak menjamin ini akan tahan lama!" ujar Naruto. Hinata baru saja mau protes tentang posisi gendongan ini, namun keadaan sudah terlanjur parah dan mau tak mau ia harus pasrah dan melakukan bagiannya.

Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya. Manik awannya bersembunyi di balik kelamnya kegelapan selama beberapa saat. Urat-urat mulai muncul di sekitar matanya.

 **白眼**

" _Byakugan_!"

Gadis itu membuka kedua matanya yang maniknya kini lebih terlihat. Semua warna yang ia lihat berubah bagaikan efek sepia. Radius penglihatannya meluas secara dramatis. Ia yang tadi hanya bisa melihat di depan kini bisa melihat 360 derajat.

"Mata itu …," gumam Naruto.

"Selalu ada bagian yang memendek ketika yang lainnya memanjang," ujar Hinata, mengobservasi tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Naruto. "Mungkin jika aku mengetahui semua bagian yang memendek pada saat yang sama atau berdekatan dengan interval waktu yang lebih singkat dari memanjang dan memendeknya semua jarum dan paku itu, aku bisa membuat sebuah jalur yang membuat kita bisa mencapainya."

"Tetapi, apa kau yakin dia akan membuka jalur untuk kita? Dia bisa saja menutup jalur kita kapan saja," ujar Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, kita lakukan lebih cepat sebelum ia sadar," ujar Hinata. "Seseorang harus mengalihkan perhatian sementara yang lain akan menyerangnya."

Naruto terlihat tersentak.

"Aku punya rencana."

 **~o0o~**

Sasuke memandangi taburan bintang di angkasa di balkonnya. Bulan purnama yang bersinar lembut bagai memberi ketenangan dalam jiwa yang hanyut dalam pesonanya. Bagai sutra putih menari di tengah alunan melodi seruling, ia juga terbawa dalam pesona itu hingga membawanya dalam ke kebahagiaan semu yang penah ia rasakan.

Kebahagiaan semu yang ia nikmati.

"Perjalanan ke gunung … huh?" gumamnya. Ia melirik ke kalender di dinding kamarnya.

Benar-benar tinggal beberapa hari lagi.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke pesona sang rembulan. Tangannya mengepal erat.

"Pengorbanan adalah hal yang tak dapat dihindari," bisiknya. "Benar-benar tak bisa dihindari."

Kedua matanya perlahan berubah merah. Pupil matanya berubah menjadi sebuah titik yang dikelilingi sebuah lingkaran dengan tiga buah tanda seperti tanda koma.

"Kalau begitu, termasuk mengorbankan segalanya?" tanyanya, entah pada siapa.

Suara ketukan sebanyak tiga kali terdengar. Sasuke diam saja selama beberapa saat sebelum berkata, "Masuk."

"Mereka sudah mulai, Sasuke," ujar Shikamaru. Di belakangnya, Sakura terlihat menunggu dengan palu dan pakaian dinginnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke, memastikan.

"Ya," jawabnya. "Kau mau ikut?"

Keheningan menyapa selama beberapa saat. Sasuke melirik ke belakang dengan manik merah darahnya.

"Aku ikut."

 **~o0o~**

Hinata melompat-lompat sembari membawa sebilah bilah tajam milik Naruto. Naruto sendiri sedari tadi melompat-lompat sembari berusaha menyerang Shion. Wanita itu tertawa kejam melihat aksi mereka yang sia-sia.

"Kalian mau keluar? Tidak akan bisa!" ujar wanita itu. Beberapa kali Hinata nyaris tergores serangan Shion, namun ia berhasil menangkisnya dengan bilah besi itu, menyebabkannya tergores-gores. Namun, ia tetap berusaha untuk mencapai jalur yang ia lihat tadi. Sungguh sulit untuk bergerak sembari menghindari semua kegilaan ini.

Shion sendiri terlihat begitu senang melihat mereka berdua terjebak seperti itu. Ia hampir terbawa euforianya sendiri. Hinata yang menyadari itu memanfaatkannya untuk pergi ke jalur yang telah ia buat.

Salah satu paku memendek, Hinata langsung melompat ke sana sebelum melompat ke atas jarum yang baru saja memendek juga. Ia terus melompati jarum demi jarum demi mencapai Shion. Jarum yang memanjang ia jadikan pijakan dan jarum yang memendek ia jadikan ruang untuk bergerak. Gadis itu terus melakukannya hingga ia berada di posisi yang tepat―di dekat kaki Shion.

Gadis itu melemparkan bilah tajam itu dan membuatnya melesat ke wajah Shion.

Namun, sayang sekali. Shion telah menyadarinya terlebih dahulu dan menangkis lemparan itu, membuatnya terlempar menembus salah satu kaca jendela apartemen.

"Bodoh!" ujarnya. Salah satu jarum di depan Hinata memanjang, nyaris menusuk perut gadis itu jika saja terjatuh ke bawah terlebih dahulu. Hinata segera menghindari paku yang memanjang di bawahnya dan kembali mendekat kepada Naruto.

Shion tertawa-tawa. Sungguh berbeda kepribadian dibandingkan dirinya yang elegan di awal pertemuan, kini ia lebih terlihat seperti seorang maniak. Wanita itu mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Cukup main-mainnya," ujar Shion. "Kini saatnya untuk―"

Belum selesai ia berbicara, sebuah anak panah melesat dan menusuk perutnya. Anak panah lainnya ikut menyusul untuk menembus perutnya.

Wanita itu terpatung selama beberapa saat. Jarum dan paku yang tadi memanjang kini perlahan memendek ke ukuran semula. Kedua tangannya bergetar. Darah merembes dari lukanya, ada yang menetes dan membasahi bajunya. Kedua mulutnya menggembung sebelum ikut memuntahkan darah. Wanita itu terjatuh di atas lututnya.

"Ti-tidak mungkin …," gumamnya. "Ba-bagaimana … bisa?"

"Ini adalah rencanaku dan Hinata," ujar Naruto. "Pertama, kami membuat jalur untuk mendekatimu dengan menemukan jarum serta paku yang memendek di saat bersamaan atau berdekatan."

"La-lalu, kami a-akan menyerangmu dari jalur itu," lanjut Hinata.

"Tetapi, ternyata ada perubahan rencana," ujar Naruto. "Ada dua jalur di sini. Pertama, jalur yang Hinata lewati tadi. Jalur itu memang bisa mendekati kakimu, tetapi kami tidak bisa menyerangmu secara langsung karena kau pasti langsung menyadarinya."

"Ja-jalur itu terlalu dekat," jelas Hinata. "Te-tetapi, ada jalur lain ya-yang langsung terhubung ke te-tempatmu berdiri."

"Sayangnya, garis _start_ jalur itu dimulai dari jendela yang kau pecahkan tadi," ujar Naruto.

"Ja-jadi, je-jendela yang tadi … ?" gumam Shion.

"Itu adalah kamar Hinata dan adiknya yang mempunyai keahlian membidik," ujar Naruto.

Manik _amethyst_ Shion membulat. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela yang pecah itu dan mendapati seorang gadis kecil yang sedang membidiknya menggunakan sebuah busur dan anak panah. "Tidak akan kumaafkan yang mengganggu _onee-san_!"

"Dan bilah besi yang Hinata gunakan untuk berlindung dari serangan-serangan tusukan serta goresan itu bukanlah sembarang bilah besi," ujar Naruto. "Hinata sengaja menggores bilah besi itu menggunakan jarum dan pakumu untuk menulis pesan minta tolong kepada Hanabi."

Gadis kecil itu mengambil bilah besi yang dilempar Shion tadi dan menjatuhkannya ke bawah. Naruto menangkap bilah besi itu dan melemparnya kepada Shion.

" _He-help_ …," baca Shion. Ia membaca sisi lainnya di balik bilah besi itu. " _Shot. B-bow_. Ja-jadi kalian sudah memperkirakan ba-bahwa aku akan melemparnya ke je-jendela itu?"

"Tidak," jawab Naruto. "Tetapi, kami memperkirakan bahwa setidaknya kau pasti melempar bilah besi itu ke dalam lautan paku dan duri ini untuk menghancurkannya melihat kepribadianmu yang seperti psikopat itu. Kami hanya mengusahakan sudut dan _timing_ yang tepat agar kau melemparnya tepat ke jendela itu."

"A-anak-anak sialan …," umpat Shion. Wanita itu berusaha berdiri sembari memegangi perutnya yang tertusuk anak panah itu dengan gemetar. Kakinya berusaha tertatih-tatih untuk menopang berat tubuhnya. "Ka-kalian akan ku―agh!"

Belum selesai ia berbicara, sebuah tangan memukul tengkuknya, membuat wanita itu terjatuh dan pingsan.

"Sayang sekali," ujar Sasuke, orang yang memukul tengkuk Shion. "Kau tidak bisa melakukannya saat ini. Sekarang, lebih baik kau tidur sebelum kami mengorek informasi darimu."

"Ka-kalian?" ujar Hinata.

Shikamaru mengalihkan fokusnya ke mereka berdua. "Yo, Hinata. Terima kasih, ya."

"Te-terima kasih?" tanya Hinata.

"Semua ini adalah rencana kami dari awal," ujar Naruto. "Kami tahu bahwa kau adalah Pemburu Siluman yang ilegal."

Hinata tersentak.

"Tenang, kami akan merahasiakannya," ujar Naruto. "Kami hanya ingin kau membantu kami menangkap salah satu dari petugas yang mengurus semua identitas Pemburu Siluman ilegal."

"Ta-tapi, kenapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Untuk mengetahui bagaimana struktur asli dan cara kerja dunia hitam Pemburu Siluman yang sebenarnya," ujar Shikamaru. "Kami melakukannya setelah mengetahui sebuah hal janggal."

"Ya," dukung Sakura. "Awalnya semua ini rencana buatan Naruto yang dimulai dari ia membawamu ke apartemennya. Sayangnya, ia tidak memberitahu kami dari awal."

"Kami tahu kau tidak akan bicara apapun―atau mungkin kau yang tidak tahu apa-apa," ujar Sasuke.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya selama beberapa saat sebelum menengadah kembali. "Ta-tapi, hal janggal apa ya-yang kalian maksud?"

"Tentang pilihan kalian," terang Naruto. "Mengapa kalian menjadi Pemburu Siluman yang ilegal. Aku rasa, kebencian terhadap pemerintah atau kebencian terhadap peraturan yang diterapkan terlalu sepele untuk dijadikan alasan. Apalagi menjadi Pemburu Siluman ilegal adalah kejahatan yang luar biasa."

"Pasti ada sesuatu yang kami tidak ketahui―tidak, sesuatu yang bahkan kalian sendiri juga tidak tahu," ujar Sasuke. "Alasan yang sangat kuat. Alasan yang mungkin tidak akan diberitahukan kepada kalian Pemburu Siluman ilegal yang hanya memburu dan menukarkan ektoplasma."

"Jadi, pasti ada salah satu petugas yang mengetahuinya," ujar Shikamaru.

"Ta-tapi, bagaimana ka-kalian tahu jika Pemburu Siluman ilegal me-memiliki struktur seperti Pemburu Siluman yang legal?" tanya Hinata.

"Menjaga kerahasiaan kalian bukanlah hal mudah," ujar Sakura. "Identitas kalian ada di mana saja. Media sosial, arsip sekolah, arsip kantor, sangat mudah untuk mencari informasi tentang kalian jika memang berniat."

"Karena itu, pasti ada penjagaan khusus yang menjaga identitas kalian," ujar Shikamaru. "Aku sendiri harus bersusah payah mencari informasi yang bisa dipercaya."

"Lalu, kami berpikir : 'jika ada penjagaan khusus, pasti ada orang yang menjalankan atau mengoperasikan penjagaan khusus itu'," lanjut Sasuke. "Jika ada orang yang mengoperasikannya, berarti seharusnya ada lembaga atau organisasi yang sama seperti organisasi Pemburu Siluman milik negara."

"Jika kami bisa menangkap salah satu petugasnya, mungkin saja kami bisa mengorek informasi," ujar Naruto. "Pemburu Siluman yang ilegal memiliki pengawasan yang super ketat karena mereka bekerja secara ilegal dan setidaknya mengetahui beberapa informasi tentang dunia hitam Pemburu Siluman. Karena itu, aku bisa menduga jika saja ada yang melakukan kontak dengan Pemburu Siluman legal, kemungkinan mereka akan dibunuh."

"Dan kami menggunakan dugaan Naruto sebagai alasan menggunakanmu sebagai umpan untuk memancing mereka keluar," ujar Shikamaru. "Memang tidak bisa dipercaya dugaan si idiot itu terbukti benar, tetapi rencananya berhasil."

"Maaf, ya, kau jadi kurepotkan begini," ujar Naruto.

Gadis itu terdiam selama beberapa saat. Manik awannya bagai meredup. "Lalu, jika kalian sudah dapat informasinya, ma-mau diapakan?"

"Tentu saja kami akan merahasiakannya," jawab Sakura.

Hinata kembali tersentak.

"Jika kami berhasil dapat alasan mereka, pasti alasan itu berhubungan dengan pihak pemerintah. Dan jika kami menyebarkannya, maka kedua bilah pihak―pemerintah maupun Pemburu Siluman ilegal―pasti akan bergerak dan melakukan apapun untuk menghapus informasi ataupun menghentikan penyebaran," ujar Sakura. "Dan kemungkinan juga akan terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan sekaligus merugikan kami sendiri."

"Tenang saja," ujar Naruto, menepuk pundak Hinata. "Kau tidak perlu memberitahukan alasanmu juga, karena aku yakin tidak semua Pemburu Siluman yang ilegal memiliki alasan yang sama. Aku juga tidak akan memaksamu mengatakan mengapa kau berusaha membunuhku."

Hinata tertunduk selama beberapa saat. Ia tidak menjawab. Gadis itu terdiam, begitupun dengan empat orang lainnya. Keheningan menyapa.

Sasuke melirik ke tubuh Shion yang mulai mengeluarkan lebih banyak darah. Ia menggendong tubuh wanita itu. "Baiklah, kami akan membawa dia pulang dan mengobatinya dulu. Dia saksi yang penting. Kalian bersihkan jarum-jarum ini."

"Jaga diri kalian baik-baik," ujar Shikamaru. Ia berjalan menyusul Sasuke yang sudah pergi terlebih dahulu.

"Hati-hati, Naruto, Hinata," himbau Sakura. Gadis itu juga ikut menyusul kedua temannya.

Kini tinggal Naruto dan Hinata sendirian. Semilir angin malam meniupi mereka, membuat masing-masing surai menari di tengah keheningan.

"Hinata," panggil Naruto. "Lukamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Ma-masih sedikit sakit," jawab Hinata. "Ti-tidak apa-apa, biar Hanabi ya-yang mengobatinya."

"Sungguh?" tanya Naruto, memastikan. Manik safirnya yang lembut memancarkan kekhawatiran terhadap pembunuhnya ini.

"I-iya," jawab Hinata.

"Kalau begitu, masuklah ke kamarmu. Biar aku yang bersihkan," ujar Naruto lagi.

"Ta-tapi―"

"Sudahlah, kau obati lukamu. Sudah cukup kau bekerja keras," sela Naruto. Hinata dapat melihat bagaimana pemuda itu mengkhawatirkannya. Pembunuhnya.

Hinata menggeleng. Tidak. Ini sebuah dilema yang terlalu membingungkan.

Gadis itu membungkuk dan mengucapkan selamat malam sebelum masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

 **~o0o~**

Hanabi kini tertidur lelap. Namun, berbeda dengan Hinata. Ia terjaga di pinggir tempat tidur, duduk sembari memandangi cahaya lembut sang rembulan yang kini mulai tergantikan dengan sinar mentari pagi.

Hanabi mungkin pemalu. Namun, ia rela melakukan apapun demi melindungi kakaknya meskipun itu artinya membunuh.

Karena mereka hanya berdua.

Hidup hanya berdua di apartemen mewah yang dibiayai oleh hasil buruan yang ilegal. Entahlah, Hinata sendiri bingung apakah yang dilakukannya benar atau salah.

Ia memburu secara ilegal. Berusaha membunuh orang yang ternyata begitu baik. Orang yang telah menolongnya dan mengkhawatirkannya, pembunuhnya.

Kini, ia tak tahu apakah ia mampu membunuhnya―tidak, dari awal ia tahu ia tidak bisa membunuhnya. Dari awal ia tahu ia tidak bisa membunuh seorang manusia. Seorang manusia dengan hati.

Ia ingat apa yang dikatakan oleh orang berjubah itu.

" _Kau itu sudah melanggar peraturan negara dan menjadi penjahat. Tidak perlu takut untuk mengotori tanganmu dengan darah._ "

Sekalipun begitu, membunuh manusia itu sungguh berbeda. Sangat berbeda. Apalagi membunuh manusia seperti Naruto.

Ia menggenggam erat baju tidurnya. Ini sungguh sulit. Sangat sulit.

Manik awannya beralih fokus kepada sebuah pot bunga yang ia letakkan di balkonnya. Pot yang berisi tumbuhan mawar berwarna putih. Tumbuhan itu kini telah tumbuh sangat subur. Tumbuhan yang berarti bagi Hinata.

"Andai saja kau ada di sini …," gumam Hinata.

"Siapa?"

Gadis itu langsung tersentak dan berbalik ke belakang. Manik awannya yang membulat itu segera menangkap sosok bertopeng putih dan berjubah hitam.

"Ka-kau …," gumam Hinata.

"Langsung saja. Aku ke sini untuk memberitahukan sesuatu dari Tuan," ujarnya. "Sebuah pergantian perintah."

"Pergantian … perintah?" ulang Hinata.

"Ya," jawabnya. Ia berjalan memutar dan mendekati Hinata. "Kau ingin tahu?"

"A-apa itu?"

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Hinata dan mengangkat dagunya. "Dari membunuh jadi menangkap."

Manik awan itu membulat lebar.

"Tangkap Uzumaki Naruto."

 **TBC**

 **Rahasia Lelaki(?!) :**

Saya tahu ini kepanjangan tapi saya bingung kalo mau dijadiin dua _chapter_ dipotong di bagian mana, jadilah saya gabungin aja. Toh, ini juga oleh-oleh(?) dari saya setelah lama gak _update_ Black Paradise. /duk

 **Omake**

Cahaya lentera mulai berkurang. Mereka mulai mendekati area dalam. Naruto mulai kembali mempercepat langkahnya, begitupun dengan Hinata. Kedua orang itu terus berlarian di sepanjang jalan setapak itu dan mendekati area penggalian batu bara.

Naruto memegang kedua ujung senjatanya dan mengangkatnya ke depan. "Lepaskanlah pakaian dalam yang mengekang dan lepaskan mahluk buasnya!"

Suara _machine gun_ terdengar dan tubuh Naruto berlubang. Hinata, sang penembak, berteriak, "Bukan itu mantranya, mesum!"

"O-oh, kalau begitu, biarkan jiwamu bebas dan terbang ke seluruh penjuru dunia agar aku bisa mengorbankannya kepada Pangeran Kegelapan!"

"Mati kau!" teriaknya sembari berusaha memotong leher Naruto menggunakan pisau _guillotine_.

 **End Omake**

Bales _review_.

 **yudi :** Syukurlah bila sesuai.

 **firman :** Terima kasih atas saran-sarannya, ya.

Dan terima kasih bagi kalian semua yang _fav_ dan _follow_ fic ini. Semoga _chapter_ kali ini memuaskan.

 _Critic? Review?_

 _Adios, amigo_!


End file.
